


Do You Believe In Signs?

by noviadenadie



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This Is An Adaptation, serquel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noviadenadie/pseuds/noviadenadie
Summary: The story of two strangers on an odyssey of discovery - down a path that is ridden with the exquisite pain and joy of falling in love, only they don't realize it. A series of hilarious misadventures trace their bi coastal road journey as they go about fulfilling their last wishes. But then life interrupts, as is its habit; and painful choices must be made. The duo part with the understanding that their days together were a brief interlude of insanity that had to succumb to real life. They part as they met - as strangers.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 81
Kudos: 87





	1. hi, stranger.

It was a beautiful December evening. The festive season was here. Everything was lit up and looked beautiful. People travelling places to visit their dear ones, only crowded areas to be seen. You could already hear the children sing carols. It was a beautiful evening to be out and about with your friends and family, or just go on a walk all by your own to see the lovely decorations all over the city. But nothing seemed to interest Sergio Marquina. He wasn’t really in a jolly mood and had no friends or family to visit. Something clicked in his mind and he finally decided to get dressed and do something that would make him suffer a little less. He had absolutely no ambitions left. At the age of just 40, he thought that he had lost it all and life didn’t really have a meaning to it. He stepped out of his apartment, walked and walked till he reached the metro station and got on a metro. He did not even realize where would it take him. His mind was blank. He got off the metro at the third stop and started walking yet again. Still having no particular place in mind to go to but only the terrifying memories of the past one month. All he could think about now was that one mistake and he couldn’t stop cursing himself...

-

”Sergio! Loan from AlG Federal Government gets it on 79.9 percent stake”, Silene announced.

Sergio was on his desk trying to make the adorable little origami that he always enjoyed making. He was so into it that he did not even realize his phone ringing.

“l'll take that” said Andres and picked up Sergio’s phone and answered. 

“Sergio.” called out Andres. No response. 

“SERGIO!” Andres shouted. Only then did he look up at him.

“There was a call from the bank. Our loan has been sanctioned?” Andres asked, clueless about the loan.

“Yes, we're buying Ellen Steel Company.” replied Sergio.

“What?” their entire team was in shock.

“Why?” they asked in unison. 

“lt's a small loan, for around 1-1 .5 million dollars. Ellen Steel is a dead company. We'll make our clients invest their money in it. Which will increase its stock value.  
And if the stock value increases, so will the profit.” Sergio answered enthusiastically. He was very excited about this project.

“No, no, that's not our job.” grunted Andres. “Taking loans is not what we do Sergio,” he added.

“Calm down, will you?” as Sergio tried relaxing Andres and the rest of the team members.  
-  
Sergio had walked quite a lot. The metro station was nowhere to be seen. He could now hear seashores. Only after walking a little more he realized that he had reached near a bridge. He went closer and was now standing facing down at the water. Thousands of things crossed over his mind. Would anyone survive after falling into the water? He thought to himself.

-

“Sir, can you spare me some time. But.. I.. l am not responsible for this crash Mr. Lee” an angry Sergio replied while seeing his company’s losses being displayed on the television screen.

“Sir, please don't raise your voice on me.” he added when he heard Mr. Lee yelling at him over the phone. 

“What happened when you made 150% profit last year?”

Mr. Lee seemed to not hear him one bit. He rather went on upon how the company had failed to achieve the targeted amount of profits. 

“Fine, l don't need you to do business.” Sergio yelled back at him.

“My team and I will survive this.” and he cut the call and turned back and saw his team looking at him with only despair.

“Sergio.. The market has crashed.” Andres was almost inaudible.

“lts over, it just moved too fast. We moved too fast.” Daniel joined.

“There was a call from the bank..”

“Yeah, we'll pay back their loan. They aren't going  
to lose their money.” Sergio interrupted Andres.

“Why did you do this?” Agata asked.

“Listen, all of you knew that l was taking a loan.” Sergio grunted.

“That's a lie.” Andres repelled.

“You took our signatures for the loan.. telling us that it was for 1 million dollars. And went ahead and took  
a loan of 12 million.” he added.

“What, 12 million?” the entire team was in shock.

“Yes.. if that company had done well, l wasn't going to be the only one to profit from it.” Sergio replied. “We're all equal partners. Would you guys have agreed.. if l had said it was a loan of 12 million?” he added.

The team wasn't in favour of his decision from the beginning. But he hadn’t listened to anybody else’s opinion.

“All of you.. All of you think small. You think, it was easy to make this company this huge?” he was now feeling helpless.. “I didn't know the market would crash.” 

“So, you cheated us.” Andres said looking at the floor. You were in a hurry to make it big, isn't it? You wanted to win every race. We don't want to come first, Sergio.  
Our dreams aren't as big as yours.” he was in despair.

“What do you want to do? Shut down the company?  
Sell the office?”

“Sergio, please.” Agata was clearly pissed.

“All of you were losers. All of you were losers since the start.” he didn’t want his helplessness to get all over him so he let his anger get over him.

“Sergio, please.. Calm down.” Silene offered him a glass of water.

He pushed away the glass and yelled, “Go on.. let me see what you all are capable of. Without me.”

“How will we repay the loan? Tell me how will we pay it back?” Agata asked. 

“Where will we go and how will we repay it? How will we repay the loan now, tell me how?” she yelled aloud this time around.

“What will we do without you?” Andres scoffed.

“Your mom and dad live without you as well. You could neither be a good son, nor a good friend. What did you earn? Money? Is that all, Sergio? You don’t have any of it anymore.” he added.

“Forget it. We are losers.. Yes, sure. But today.. the biggest loser standing in this room full of people is you. You are the loser, Sergio.”

-

All of a sudden he recalled the news the television was reporting today in the evening, right before he left his apartment.

“And the suicide rate has risen to 27.. A 48 year old man committed suicide today by jumping off his  
office building.”

He knew where his mind was going.

No.

No. No. No.

Not even in his wildest dreams could he think of this. That his life, so sorted, would bring him here today. That too in this jolly season. He’d be standing by the bridge, thinking of giving it all up.

“l am not responsible for this crash. Market, there's a crash.”

“How did l know that the market would crash?”

“Die.”

All the memories flashed right in front of his eyes as he closed his eyes, taking a deep, long breath. Could this be it?

Without having an ounce of fear, he climbed up the railing and closed his eyes yet again. He brought his right hand to his chest and could hear his heart beating at a very rapid speed. He thought of his parents. His childhood. His school. His college. He was always an introvert and didn’t really have a friend circle like most people his age. His parents always believed in him, but as time passed, he distanced himself from them. Not because he didn’t care about them, but because he had gotten used to living alone. As a kid, his parents barely had time for him. Not that he blames them for it, he knew they work this hard to give their son a better life. But that also caused the distance between the parents and the child. He had no courage to call them after all that had happened. He didn’t even realize that he had tears in his eyes. So this was it, he thought.

“Should I push you?” he heard a woman’s voice.

He turned to his right and saw a woman, about the same age as him, sitting on the bridge with a half empty bottle of vodka in her hands. 

“Excuse me?” asked the confused Sergio.

“You've been standing there for so long, I thought I’d help.” said the woman.

“Actually no. Because that will amount to murder. Yeah. Please continue, jump jump.” she added.

Sergio told himself to focus on what he came to do here. Focus Sergio, focus. Alright, I got this. 3..2..1..

“You know.. when you want to do something like this.. you shouldn't think. Just do it.” she interrupted him again.

“Are you a suicide consultant?” Sergio asks dryly, annoyed.

“Um, it’s common sense, duh!” she replied. “Actually, I talk a lot when l am slightly drunk.. Jabber Jabber Jabber Jabber. Actually, in real life l am very quiet. Like really quiet.” she was continuously drinking vodka right from the bottle as she blabbered all of this.

Sergio looked at the woman and the bottle questioningly.

“But wait.. this is real life.. Oops. Sorry. l am sorry. Please concentrate.” she chuckled.

Sergio thanked heavens that she was now quiet and he could finally take the big step.

“Continue, jump. Come on! You know.. when l was really young, like really young, l never liked drinking medicines. My mother would say to me ‘Close your eyes... count to three and drink it’ Just.. So try that.”  
she interrupted him yet again.

Yes, God was really testing Sergio.

“Okay, so l am also done. Oh boy!” she squealed as she got up. The woman suited herself. She threw the empty bottle of vodka into the water. It seemed as if she needed courage to take the huge step. Hence, vodka came to the rescue. Now she felt as if she could even conquer the world.

“So I go first, and you follow me, alright?”

Sergio could only give that question a weird nod.

“One.  
Two.  
Three.” she counted.

“Get off the bridge now!” a voice startles them both.

“Shit! Police.” the woman yelled.

“Oh no.” Sergio said in a hushed tone.

God was not in his favour at all, was he?

“Alright, break it up you two, get off the bridge, the party is over. Get off the bridge now. Come on.” they heard the policemen on the bike and got off the bridge in a split second. 

Both of them sighed at their misfortune. Or fortune? They weren’t sure of it.

The policemen left as soon as they got off the bridge. Both of them suited themselves and walked past each other. Their shoulders slightly brushed against each other. The woman turned around and saw him go. She sighed and started walking ahead. And then it was Sergio who turned around and saw her go.

The woman was beautiful, she had gorgeous features and was adorable, he thought to himself. He wouldn’t forget her face anytime soon. He remembered her blabbering in her drunken state and smiled. Why would she want to end her life? Was life really so unfair to most people? And does it make you feel so helpless that the last thing you can think of is ending your life?

-

Raquel had no idea what she was upto. She only remembers that post work, she got herself a bottle of vodka. And did not take any mode of transport to get where she was. She couldn’t recall at what time she got there. But as soon as she got there, she sat on the bridge. Opened the bottle of vodka and started drinking. Without realising, she noticed she finished half the bottle of vodka. She had a chocolate in the pocket of her jacket, she took it out and started munching on it.

She didn’t want to recall the bad memories, everything that had brought her here. But her mind always went there. At work, at home, at breakfast, lunch, dinner, at her spare time, hell also when she was in the washroom. Sleep would be her only escape but then she would fear her nightmares. The scars were still fresh and not healed. She cursed herself for believing someone so much that it caused her own destruction.

She closed her eyes and tried taking deep breaths. But it was too late. She could hear that phone call again. The one that caused all the pain she was in. The one that she wished she had never picked up, or did she wish it was a little sooner?

“l'll elope with you on this.” 

“l am at the Hilton. And the room number..”

“Last night l did the same thing..”

No. Stop, she told herself. Not again. Please.

Only then did she see a man getting up on the bridge. He didn’t seem to be very proud of what he was about to do. He hadn’t noticed her. She looked at him, he had a charming face. And was dressed well. What’s wrong with him? She thought to herself. He clearly looked very scared. If he is here to do what she comes to do everyday, but still fails, she thought, why not delay his move a little? So that it’s easier for her to do it with someone by her side? Sounded a little selfish, but she would do whatever worked well for her. And so she interrupted him.


	2. escape.

As they crossed paths and headed to an unknown destination on this fine night, they did not have a single idea about where they aou end up th next morning.

Sergio, who was still suicidal, from a distance, saw a car approaching. The driver seemed to be in a hurry and was driving at a rapid speed. It took Sergio only a second to step forward and free himself of all the guilt that he had been living in, that he wasn’t being able to face anymore. The guilt that was eating him alive.

Bam. The car hit him. The driver couldn’t summon what had just occurred. Worried, he stepped out of the car and went up to Sergio and saw him injured, he was still breathing. He had time. The driver instantly picked him up in his arms and put him in the backseat of his car and drove him to the nearest hospital there. He knew he had made a huge mistake and wanted to apologize to him for the accident. But the doctors and nurses wanted him to rest and suggested not to wake him up until next morning. But he had to leave. 

The person was good at heart and decided to buy Sergio a bouquet with a note that said “I would like to apologize for what happened. I was at work and I had forgotten that it was dog’s birthday today. This had never happened before. But work was really hectic today and it totally distracted me. I know it might sound silly, but it is what it is. My dog is the only family I have. I hope you understand this completely crazy situation and forgive me. Also, I’ve paid all your bills at the hospital so you don’t have to worry about it at all. Hope you recover as soon as possible. 

And I didn’t really know how to apologize to you, but I guess flowers are fine, right? Asking for your forgiveness. Get well soon. 

Love,  
Marseille.”

Sergio was quite sure that the person did not want his identity to be known, and that was not his real name. He smiled to himself when he read the note and saw the beautiful bouquet. But oh how he cursed himself for getting him into this mess. He thought the step he had taken would take his life, but no. Of course not. Maybe God didn’t want to be around him too. Fine. Great! What a lovely thought to begin your day with. 

-

When Raquel walked past the stranger, the man she’d met at the bridge, she had a million thoughts hovering over her head. The phone call. The hotel’s name. Her fiancé. Her sister’s voicemail. Everything. It was all that she needed to break her. All that she needed to put an end to this misery.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She knew it was time. Yet again. And to be honest, she had now lost count.

She didn’t overthink the situation even a bit, and tried climbing up the bridge again. But little did she forget how tipsy had she become because of the excessive amount of vodka. And chocolates on top of that. And then, oh boy did she slip! Her high heeled boots didn’t cooperate in the situation either and she fell hard on the ground and almost cracked her neck.

She opened her eyes. The sunlight was shining through the huge window curtains. She had no idea about who or what brought her where she was right now. She tried looking around, her neck had a stinging pain. She tried lifting her head up, it hurt even more. She could only move her head to her sides just a bit. She saw that everything was blue. The curtains, the bedsheets, the walls, everything. Just different shades if blue, but blue. Just like her life, she thought. The room was slightly decorated, probably because it was December. Two nurses hurried into her room and saw her lying on the bed, giving them a weak smile. The nurses came in and wiped her face and arms so that she feels a little fresh. 

She could barely remember anything that took place before this surprising change of events. She only remembers the bottle of vodka and the good chocolate she bought herself. She could also get glimpses of a man in her head. She remembered that he had tried ending his life too along with her but had failed. They even tried doing it together but eventually failed.

She thought of who had brought her to the hospital.. She obviously did not get there on her own. Somebody had helped her after her leg slipped in the process of climbing up the bridge and she fell and hurt herself. But who were they? She really wanted to meet them and wanted to thank him for saving her life. Even though that was the last thing she wanted. But being in the hospital must be better than lying injured on the ground. 

-

Sergio had finished having his breakfast and medicines. He was lying on his side because lying on his back would hurt. He tried sleeping again for a while but couldn’t.

He knew as soon as he recovers, he’ll be discharged and has to go back to his miserable life and live in guilt again. He even thought of going back to his parents to seek some help, but no. That would be weird as he had not bothered to call them for a few months.

He was pulled back to reality when he heard the door of his room open, and saw Andres. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He thought he was probably just hallucinating and went back to lying on his side, believing that Andres wasn’t actually there.

But then he heard Andres speak.

“l found out about your accident, and thought of paying you a visit. l've come alone. No one else was ready to see you.” he said.

Sergio scoffed. “Then why are you here, Andres?”

“The loan you..” Sergio sighed listening Andres speak about that topic again. But he continued anyway, “The loan we took, has been sorted out with the bank. We are dissolving the company's assets. We've also found a buyer for the office. And we'll repay the rest by   
selling our personal belongings. The bank has   
summoned us on the 30th.”

Sergio couldn’t believe what he had brought his entire team and himself into. Everything was going so well. Maybe they were right, maybe he moved way too fast. It was all because he wanted to earn a lot in a short span of time. Tears formed in his eyes but he didn’t let the tears flow out his eyes, he didn’t want to show himself weak in front of Andres. He wanted to drink some water after all that he just heard. He had difficulty in getting up, hence Andres helped him get up and picked up the glass of water and brought it close to Sergio’s mouth and held his chin using his other hand.

“Since you are the guarantor.. it is important for you to be there, Sergio.” Andres continued as he placed the glass of water back on the table. And helped Sergio tuck in back to the bed.

“Sergio, God I don’t know how to say this..” Sergio got alert, what was Andres talking about? What had happened? Was there more? He really had no enerdy to handle any more of this.

“The bank has seized your house.. But you can live with us if you want.” Sergio could feel his world collapse around him. What? What did Andres just say? Bank? House? Seized? What the hell? He wanted a break. God, please if you are up there, I need a break, he silently prayed.

“For as long as you want. Really.” Andres’ words pulled him back to reality again. 

Sergio scoffed, “Please.” He knew none of friends liked him, at least not anymore, after all that had happened. All they probably wanted was anything but see him around them.

Andres thought it was useless to talk about living in the house together after the huge mess up that had been caused at the company. But it was a friendly gesture, though he was aware that Sergio would most definitely deny. And he had. He decided to leave.

He patted Sergio’s back and wished him a quick recovery.

“Be there on the 30th.. Please Sergio. For once, just once, do something for others.” Andres said, before stepping out of the room, leaving Sergio all puzzled up about the situation. Did he just say that all these years, everything that he had done was solely for himself? Wow! That’s great. Yes, he did take a loan of a huge amount, but that was because he wanted the best for everyone in his team. He didn’t have himself in mind when he thought of earning more.

But his team and company thought otherwise.

“Sure, I will be there. I’ll be there for you guys for one last time.” he said, trying to make it very clear that all he did was for everyone in his team, and not just him.

Andres, confused, smiled slightly and nodded. And left Sergio in the room alone to rest.

Sergio, all grumpy, got up his bed, wore his shoes, and stepped out of his room and started to look for an escape. Due to the jolly season, the hospital looked a little empty, so even the doctors and nurses weren’t around so much. 

-

Raquel couldn’t be in the hospital anymore. She also did not have enough money to pay the bills. She cursed herself for this, for always putting herself in a miserable situation. She got up, still having a slight pain in the back of her neck, and went outside. She saw the Christmas decorations and the empty hallways. It all looked very pretty.

But then she thought of her bills and wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. She was looking around when she left someone mistakenly hit her from their back and hurt her neck again. She squealed in pain, not too loud, because she knew that if she was too loud, the nurses would come running to her and take her back to her room. And she just didn’t want that. 

She turned back and couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the person. The stranger. The one she met at the bridge. What was he doing here? And why was he in an injured state?

“You?” both shouted, almost inaudible, in order to not make any noise.

“Yes!” both answered together again.

“What are you even doing here?” both of them asked each other at the same time.

“Well, as you can see, not having a very fun time. I want to get out of here. Can you help me out.?” she asked him, all innocent.

“I also want to get out of here. But I can’t find a solution. I did find a window down the hall but I’m not sure whether it’s of any use for us.” he repled.

“Let’s go see it right away! Come on.” she held his hand and started looking for the window.

He, who was behind her, looked at their hands, she didn’t hesitate to hold his hand. It had been a good long since he had had a human contact, since somebody held his hand. Seeing her rush to the window, holding his hands made his stomach churn. Anyway, he pushed all his thoughts away.

Still in their hospital clothes, they didn’t even bother to change, as they barely had any time. They reached close to the window and they helped each other get out the building somehow. Thankfully, there was a fire escape staircase, which made it easier for them to escape.

Panting, both sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” said Raquel, smiling.

“Please. Don’t mind. Thank you too.” Sergio replied with a smile.

They looked at each other, still dressed in those weird looking hospital clothes and laughed. Oh how silly did they look! 

How is that Sergio doesn’t find it awkward being around her? He had just met her yesterday. And even though he didn’t like being around people a lot and was very awkward, especially at first meetings. This was just their second meet. He kind of liked how enthusiastic she was.

It was just silence and awkward smiles. 

“So.. You tried again, huh?” a confused, yet smiling Raquel asked.

Sergio chuckled. “As if you didn’t.”

Raquel could only give a weak smile in response.

“Do you really want to die?” she blurted out the question and instantly regretted asking such a stupid thing to person who had just attempted twice in less than 24 hours.

Sergio was looking down the staircase, “No.. I guess I was just sightseeing probably.” He turned to her and smiled.

Raquel hit him on the arm and chuckled.

She stood beside him and was looking down the staircase with him now. She really wanted to ask him about what was bothering him but at the same time she didn’t want to invade his privacy. They were still strangers after all. Hell, she didn’t even know his name.

“What a coincidence. We both tried twice and failed both times.” was all that came out of her mouth. 

Sergio nodded. 

“So, are you going to try again?” Sergio asked Raquel.

“Yes.. And you?” Raquel asked Sergio.

“Yes. Most probably, yes.” he replied.

Raquel looked at herself in the window’s glass and saw how much of a mess she looked like. She was definitely not going to run away from the hospital looking like this. She started unbuttoning her hospital gown. Sergio looked at her, all alert of what she was doing. He quickly turned his back to her and asked her. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Well, I am getting this thing off me. I am not going to escape wearing this, or else people are going to think that we have run away from an asylum. And then they’ll catch us and they’ll put us in an asylum. FOR REAL. No. I am not going to do that. If you want to accompany me, please take it off too. Or else…”

“That’s enough!” Sergio raised his hands and yelped. “I am not taking it off and neither are you. Put it back on. Nobody is going to think anything. Come on.”

Raquel squealed in denial. But gave up anyway. After all he did look like the one more sensible among the two. 

She buttoned her gown back and informed him so he could turn back to her. 

“Hi, I am Sergio. Sergio Marquina.” said Sergio, stretching out a hand.

“Raquel Murillo.” Raquel shook his hand and they exchanged smiles.

Ah! At least we know each other’s name now.

“So.. do you want to do it with me?” Raquel asked Sergio.

“Do what with you?” Sergio obviously thought of something else.

She hit him on his arm yet again. “What we tried doing twice in less than 24 hours, you dumbass!”

“Oh!” Sergio chuckled out loud. “Sure. Why not? I think it would be easier to have someone by your side, doing it with you. Right?”

“Absolutely right!” she smiled.

“So, where?” she asked.

“Can we..” he hesitated. “Can we please head to your place? If you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Come on, let’s go.” she held his hand and started getting off the stairs. Not again, woman! He thought to himself. He looked at their hands, clutched and had multiple thoughts. He sighed. He shook his head again and looked up to where she was taking him.

They reached her place after a while. It was a huge apartment. The fun part was when she remembered that she did not have the keys. She knew she lost the last night near the bridge. She had lost the keys for the nth time now. She definitely was not going to ask her landlord another set of keys.

“Listen, before we go any further, I just want to make one thing clear.” she said.

“And that is?” Sergio asked, all curious.

“Oh, God! I don’t know how to say this.. I don’t want to sound mean.” she hesitated.

“Say it. I’m sure it’s nothing that nobody has ever said to me before.” Sergio chuckled.

Raquel laughed at that. “Ah, okay! See, I don’t have any interest in you in ‘that way’, you know? I just wanted to make it clear. I know I’ve been acting as if I’ve known you for centuries. But it’s just the way I act around people I’m comfortable with. Please don’t get me wrong, but I felt the need to tell you so that you don’t get any wrong ideas.”

Sergio opened his mouth a little in shock. He has heard that one before from several women. But hearing it from Raquel felt bad. Really bad.

He didn’t want to show what he was actually feeling on his face, so he replied, “I don’t know if I should be relieved or should I begin to wonder.. why aren’t you interested in me? Not that I want you to be interested in me. If you know what I mean?” 

Both of them laughed at his witty answer. 

Goodness, what was that? And why was that? What was she doing to him? Damn it, Sergio! Pull yourself together. It has barely been 24 hours since you’ve met her. What’s wrong with you? 

“So are we going to enter now or?” Sergio asked.

“Yes, oh yes, now. Of course now.” she realized they’ve been standing there for quite a few minutes now.

She opened her window and pushed the curtains away. 

“So you have to climb up first and then help me get in, okay?” she told him.

Sergio nodded. 

Oh, boy this would be weird.

He managed to get in her apartment by climbing up the window. He did a quick scan. It was a nice, big apartment, quite big for a person who lives alone. It was very messy. He didn’t like messy places. He made a weird disgusted face seeing all the dust on all the furniture pieces.

“Are you going to let me in? We decided we’d do it together. I swear if you decide to do it all alone, leaving me here, I am going to call the police. No jokes.” She spoke in a cute grumpy voice. 

All he could do is chuckle out loud. “Yes, Madam, of course I am going to bring you in. Dare I do it all by myself.”

“That’s better. Now come on, hurry, help me out.” she said stretching both her arms towards him.

Okay this is going to be awkward. Sergio, don’t embarrass yourself, please.

He stretched out his hands and pulled her up by the waist, being very careful in order to not hurt her. Her arms were around his neck now. Unfortunately, Sergio lost his balance and fell on his back. To add a cherry on the cake, he had Raquel on top of him. She was squealing. Her golden wavy hair all over his face. Her body pressed against his. She pushed some locks of her hair behind her ear and they were changing awkward stares now.

The deal was to not embarrass yourself, Sergio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 kudos? god! i thought it would just be me reading this horrible writing! lol. but thank you to everyone reading. i hope you continue reading (if i continue writing lol)
> 
> i don’t know what this is but i hope you like it. i am trying my best. and again, i would love to hear your views. 
> 
> also, ignore the mistakes and typos, i didn’t reread it. thank you. <3


	3. plans.

This was awkward. Raquel went all red. She had not been around a guy for quite a long time. Especially such a good looking, well mannered and well behaved, charming guy, who knew how to respect women. He had made it easier for her to escape easily and was helping her in every way possible. 

But, no. Stop Raquel. Get the fuck up. You don’t have to go there. You’re here with him for a whole different reason.

She cursed herself internally. After all the hand holding, being so comfortable around him and now this. She didn’t do all of it knowingly. It was all happening in an instance, and she was not liking it at all.

She gulped, looking at Sergio, scanning his face. Switching between his eyes and lips. He was a really charming man. He had such beautiful eyes, and she had noticed how when he smiled, wrinkles formed around his eyes. She found it very cute. 

Ugh, no. Not again, Raquel. We’re not going there. Back to being your normal self. 

Fuck, she hated awkward silences. She managed to get up, and to not be too rude, gave Sergio a hand. He accepted it and got up too.

“Thank you. And I am sorry.. I just lost my balance. I swear I did not do it on purpose.” Sergio tried defending himself before Raquel could say anything.

She held back her laugh and said, “You really thought I’d assume that you did this on purpose?”

Sergio opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t form any words so he just shrugged instead.

“You really are a charmer, aren’t you?” she said teasingly.

“What? No. God, no. That’s not what I meant to imply. Please don’t get me wrong. I just..” Sergio’s response was cut off by Raquel.

“Oh my God! Sergio! Relax. Would you like some water? It’s alright, really. I know you’re a very decent man.” she smiled.

“Thank you. I think some water would be fine. And I am glad that you don’t think this was done intentionally.” he accepted the offer returned her smile.

“Here.” she offered him a glass of water. “Make yourself comfortable here, I know the place is a little messy, but I like it this way. So, sorry in advance.” 

“Please.. at least you have a place to call home..” he realized he went a little overboard with the information. He gave himself a tight smack inside his head. 

That alerted Raquel. “I am sorry, what did you just say?”

“Ah, it was nothing. Please ignore me. You don’t want to hear it.” Sergio tried his best to ignore the topic.

“No, I want to actually, please, only if you’re comfortable sharing it with me.” She made sure she doesn’t make it uncomfortable for him. 

“It’s.. it’s been seized. By a bank.” he shared, sounding hesitant. After all, it wasn’t something to boast about. “Because I was the guarantor of the loan our company took and we were not able to pay it.. So yeah. That’s all.” he gave her a weak smile.

She needed a moment to let that sink in. “Oh. So that’s what it is. God. I am so sorry. Can I help you in any way? I don’t know if I can but..”

“Please, no! You don’t have to help me out in this. It was all my fault. So I have to be punished. I was the sole reason why the company’s assets had to be dissolved.” he replied.

“No but really, how much was the amount? I am sure it mustn’t be that big? Maybe I can ask some of my friends to lend you some money. And then you can pay them slowly as time passes.” she suggested.

He laughed out loud at that. Oh how much more innocent could she be? If it was a small amount, wouldn’t he just seek help from his friends too? 

“It’s 12 million dollars, Raquel. I don’t think that’s a small amount, is it?” he said in a funny voice.

“12 WHAT? Sergio, what were you even thinking? 12 million dollars is HUGE huge. God! Why would you do that?” she yelled.

“Easy, woman. I didn’t deliberately, it all happened very sudden. I know it’s HUGE huge. And I’ll never be able to pay it all with the earnings of all my life. Why would I be here with you if it weren’t troubling me?” he answered.

She nodded. Of course. He was with her in her house, so that they could try ending their life together. Why would he be here if it was something he could solve.

“Right.. I am so sorry, Sergio. I didn’t mean to sound rude. I am sorry if what I said offended you in any way. Really.” she apologised.

Sergio smiled at her, “It’s okay Raquel. I don’t blame you. Anyone would’ve reacted that way.” 

“Hey, listen, I don’t want to impose in any way, it’s just that I have always been dependent almost all my life and well..” says Raquel, looking up at Sergio, “spoilt maybe? Yeah, you can say that. I have needed a push to do things.”

Sergio doesn’t say anything in response and was just looking at Raquel, only nodding.

For a moment, Sergio thought that he shouldn’t be here. In someone’s house, who is equally as suicidal as him. He had never been good for anyone. He doesn’t have a place to go anymore. Although Andres had invited him to stay with him in his house, he was the reason behind the misery he brought everyone in.

“This house..” she heard Sergio speak again. “Do you own it all by yourself?”

“Oh, yes. All by myself, indeed.” she laughed. 

“Okay, so now let’s get straight to the point, Raquel. When do you want to try again?” asks Sergio.

“Pardon?” 

“Dying.” he laughed dryly.

“What about doing it now?” asks Raquel, unsure.

“Oh, okay. That was quick. I.. I guess yes, we can. Now, yes.” Sergio started looking around, seeing what they would do that’d work for them.

“What are you looking for?”

“Ideas.. about how we can do it. Do you have a plastic wrap?”

“I don’t know. I think I’ve to check, just give me a minute.”

Raquel opens all her cupboards in the kitchen to find a plastic wrap. She could only manage to finally find two rolls of plastic wraps. They were not used even once.

“Here. But why’d you need a plastic wrap?”

“Asphyxiation.”

“As… what?”

Sergio gave out a chuckle. “Suffocation. It’s quite effective.”

“Oh! I see. You’re smart, huh.”

“Well.. maybe. Or maybe not, that’s why I’m here.” 

She felt a sudden urge to give him a warm hug. And tell him it’ll be alright. And he could stop what they were doing.

“Hey, if you don’t feel comfortable doing this today, we can stop right here. I don’t want you blaming me in the afterlife.” he laughed.

He laughed along with her.

“So you’re one of those.”

“Yes, one of those.” she knew what he said was in regard to people who believe in the afterlife.

“Okay so, here, you hold this and start wrapping it around my face. And when you’re done with my face, I’ll do the same with yours. Cool?”

“Cool. So let’s start?”

“Yes, go ahead.”

She opened the plastic wrap and started wrapping it around his face.

“Goodness, your face is too long.” she said and that made Sergio laugh. “Can you breathe?” she asked.

“No.”

“Okay.” she said as she finished wrapping the plastic wrap around his face. “Alright, here, now my turn.”

Sergio could barely see anything through the plastic. He couldn’t breathe. He tried wrapping the plastic wrap around Raquel’s face but couldn’t do it.

“Oh, my God! You are such a cheat.” yelled Raquel.

Sergio was coughing and was having serious difficulties in breathing. 

“You knew it, you knew you won’t be able to help me. Oh I am so not letting you do this alone. You’ll die and I will be convicted as a murderer. I’m not a fool.”

She went close to him and started unwrapping the plastic from his face.

Her words hurt him, no lies, but he didn’t do it on purpose. He didn’t realize that he’d have these problems. So was the desperation to end his life.

“Raquel, I am so sorry. I didn’t think of this. Really. Trust me, I don’t want to do this all on my own as well.”

“I could’ve been jailed.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Okay, I forgive you. But I am not forgetting what you just did.”

“It’s justified.” he smiled.

She hummed in response.

“Is this thing ever going to work?”

Both Raquel and Sergio sighed as they sighed and sat on the floor.

“Can I see the way to your kitchen, please?”

“Sure, it’s to your left.”

Sergio got and and walked into the kitchen. He was trying to find a lighter somewhere around there but couldn’t.

“Can I help you?” he heard Raquel.

“Oh, I was just trying to find a lighter.”

“But why would you need a lighter?”

“We can turn the gas stove on and it’ll spread around the house, and then we can light some fire. It’ll be lethal. But I cannot think of anything else.”

“But there’s no use of this idea.”

“Why not?” 

“Actually, it’s just that I haven’t paid my bills for quite a long time now. So..”

“What? What have you been eating then?”

“I just don’t cook at home, instead, I eat outside. It saves time.”

“You don’t cook at home to save time, you don’t cook at home because you’re lazy!”

Raquel brought her hands to her face and hid her face in her palms, laughing.

“How about we hang on these fans?” she pointed upwards towards the ceiling fans.

“Raquel.. I don’t really think the fans will be able to hold our weight.”

“Right.. So what are we even going to do?”

“I have no idea. Nothing seems to work.”

Raquel thought of how she offered Sergio to do it with her but she was not helping him at all. She felt guilty.

“We can try..” Raquel tried suggesting something but her speech was cut off by Sergio.

“Look, I don’t know if you’ve gotten a hold of me, but I want you to know that this is very important to me. And I want to do this. As soon as possible. Please don’t take it lightly.”

“Of course, Sergio. I too want to do this for real. It's just that nothing is cooperating. I am really sorry.”

“Wait a minute..” she said again.

“I know why all of this is happening.”

“Why?” he asks.

“Last you, we met on the bridge, both tried attempting, but the police arrived and we were caught. Then we parted separate ways, tried again, but ended up in the hospital together. Strangely, we escaped from the hospital together and came here in order to try again, but failed anyway.”

“So?” Sergio was confused.

“Do you believe in signs?” she asked with great enthusiasm.

“What bullshit!” Sergio mocked her.

“Do you even want to do this?”

“I’ve tried doing it just as many times and just as hard as you have, Sergio. Or maybe even more.”

“I was just thinking whether we have something left to do in life?”

Sergio thought this could actually be a good point.

He started hearing the voices again.

“The bank has called us on the 30th.”

“For the first time in your life, do something for others.”

“Okay fine, then explain to me why are we still alive?” Raquel asked him.

“Since you are the guarantor, it is very important for you to be there, Sergio.”

“Rubbish. I don’t believe in this.”

“Fine. Let’s try again.” Raquel got up, frustrated. “What do you want to try now? Hm? Do you want a knife? Or a gun? Or do you intend to jump off from some building? Tell me. Come on.”

“Fine! You’re right Maybe.”

“Maybe? I’m absolutely right, Sergio.” 

She then sat beside him again, held his face in her hands to make him look up at her.

“There has to be a reason.. something.. there is something that is stopping us. We should probably take some time.”

“How long should we wait for? Two days? Four days?”

“What’s the date today?” Raquel asked.

“I think it’s the 11th of December.”

“Right.”

Both nodded looking at each other.

“31st December!” both Raquel and Sergio said in unison. And smiled looking at how similar they were.

“We have 20 days ahead of us. 20 days to do everything that we’ve never done. All our dreams, everything.”

“Yes.” 

“And then on New Year’s night, at 12 o’clock, we’ll go back to the same bridge, the one where we met. And we’ll jump. Together.”

“It’s a pact.”

“But what will we really do in the span of 20 days?”

“Try to live. Everyone has a ‘Things To Do Before I Die’ kind of a list. Don’t you have one?” Raquel asked, giving him a smile.

“Well, not really. I achieved everything that I had at a very young age. The company was everything that I had and ever wanted to survive. Now I just want to be there for my team members for one last time, on the 31st, to help them get out of this trouble. And never bother anyone ever again.”

Raquel brought her hand to his back and slightly patted him, wishing she could help him get out of this trouble but it was next to impossible.

She slightly bent over and hugged him. That came as a shock to him. She brought her hand to the back of his head and caressed his head. Sergio didn’t have even an ounce of idea about how to react to that hug. His hands were still in the air, he definitely did want to hug her back, but he also didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. He placed his hands on her back, he didn’t really hug her back, he just didn’t want to be rude but also didn’t want to make her feel weird about the situation later on.

Raquel broke the hug and gave him a smile. He smiled back at her.

“So.. try to make yourself comfortable. And I don’t have any food at home, so we have to order. Mind you, I also don’t have enough money. So we have to just survive on pizza tonight. I’ll probably get my salary in the next 2-3 days, and then we can get ourselves some groceries and cook at home. Is that okay with you?” she asked, trying her best to be a good host.

“Sounds absolutely fine to me!” he smiled.

“Great then. I’ll just go have a shower and change, and then you can go next. Alright?”

“Sure. Go ahead. I’ll be fine here.”

She smiled and left him in the room alone and went for a shower. 

They both internally prayed for this idea to work. It had to be something that was stopping them. Maybe on the 31st, when they finish doing everything they’ve haven’t done yet, maybe then they can succeed.

“God please make it work this time. Please, free me of all the pain.” both prayed separately to God at the same time, almost in a hushed tone.

As Sergio wasn’t sure about this. Let’s say maybe he was, but not completely. Somewhere inside, he didn’t want Raquel to leave. He liked her company around him. Everything she said was perfect, and her voice, well, let’s say he found solace in her voice.

This wasn’t what he signed up for. He wanted to stop feeling whatever this was. He had never been around any woman for so long, but what was Raquel doing to him? There was something so warm about her, a pull that attracted him towards her. God, how he hated this. He didn’t know how to deal with his feelings. How would he spend the next 20 days around her? Living under the same room, going wherever she takes you, ticking off the “Things To Do Before You Die” list. Ugh, this isn’t going to end well. He just wanted the next 20 days to pass by as soon as possible. 

Raquel, as she was showering, wondered whether she went a little overboard with the hug and caress. She didn’t know whether it made him feel a little better or did it make it feel uncomfortable? She also hoped that it didn’t give wrong ideas to him. He was a wonderful man, but they weren’t together under the same room to eventually end up together. They were here together to end their lives together. Yes, that’s the only motive you’re here with him, Raquel, she convinced herself.

She took her right hand and placed her hand over her back, where Sergio had barely touched her when they hugged. And slightly smiled at the memory.

It had not even been a day and here they were, constantly having each other on their minds and thinking of all things impossible. God help them with this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 25 KUDOS <3 i never expected that this beautiful fandom would like this story
> 
> i don’t know what did i just do lol! i apologize for this mess of a story. i don’t know how to write xD 
> 
> well, i’d still love to hear your views <3


	4. closer.

Was it possible? Falling for someone you’ve just met? It might sound weird, but Sergio couldn’t help it. He had never met anybody like Raquel. She was someone who genuinely showed concern towards him in recent times. He thanked heavens for making him come across her, at least he got to meet someone he liked being around in his last days.

Sergio needed to fresh up. He could still sense the smell of the hospital, and he hated it, after having spent almost more than half of his childhood in hospitals.

He got up and opened the door to the washroom and was never more embarrassed in his entire life.

Raquel was in there, putting on a robe, thankfully not facing him. 

“AAAAAAH!” Raquel screamed when she heard the door open and saw Sergio.

“I AM SO SORRY. I DID NOT KNOW YOU’RE STILL IN HERE.” yelped Sergio.

“OH MY GOD! GET OUT. LET ME PUT ON THIS THING PROPERLY, I’LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE.”

“OKAY. STOP SCREAMING, GOSH!”

Raquel turned around to see whether he has gone or not, but he was still there, standing, looking at the messed up washroom.

“JESUS, HELP ME WITH THIS MAN. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?”

“Uhm, could you please clean this space up a bit before leaving? I like clean washrooms. I won’t be able to shower here in peace.” he spoke casually.

“FINE. I’LL DO IT FOR YOU. NOW, LEAVE. FOR GOD SAKES.”

He nodded and raised his hands in defence and left the washroom, lightly closing the door.

What was happening? And why? He felt the need to be swallowed by a black hole at that moment. 

He had no idea how she would react when she finally left the shower. Would she ask him to leave? Would she draw a line, asking him to be so casual with her? Would she call the police? Or her girl friends to beat him up?

He had way too many questions going around his head. He was pulled back into reality when he heard Raquel step out of the washroom and saw her furiously looking at him. Oh, Sergio. You’re so gone.

“Raquel.. I didn’t do it on purpose. I was totally unaware of the fact that you’re still in the shower. I didn’t see anything, I swear.”

He noticed she wasn’t replying to him at all. She had no response at all. Just a furious face looking back at him.

“I think I’ve crossed the limits and ruined it all.. I shouldn’t have come here in the first place. After all, we barely know each other. Except for the fact that you know I don’t own anything. I don’t even have a house But it’s alright. Sharing this piece of information actually made me feel a little better. Because I hadn’t spoken so openly with anyone in a long time.”

Still no answer.

“I think I’m gonna go. In fact I’ll wait for you on the bridge. 31st. Take care, Raquel. And thank you. For letting me be here. It was wonderful having spend this time with you. Good bye.”

He turned around and headed straight to the door, held the knob and had almost opened the door when he heard Raquel speak.

“Stop.. You aren’t going anywhere. I know what you did was not on purpose but just an accident. It’s alright Sergio. I was only trying to act tough around you. But you are SO MUCH DRAMA.”

Sergio sighed out of relief. He had never been so relieved. He thanked God in silence. 

“You’re not mad at me for what I did?”

Raquel frowned, “Sergio, like you said, it wasn’t intentional. So why would I get mad at you? It’s alright. Happens. Just be careful in the future.”

“Thank goodness. I thought I made the mistake of losing you, my day old best friend.”

“Haha! Never. I don’t leave my friends’ side so easily. I’ll be after you even in heaven” she made a cute pout.

“What if it’s just me who ends up in heaven?” Sergio asked, chuckling.

“That’s.. so mean!” he hit him on his arm.

“So should we order our pizza?” 

“Yes, sure. You can order it. I’ll be back in 5 minutes. And then we can have it.” suggested Sergio.

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

-

“Sergio! called out Raquel. “There’s somebody at the door, can you please get it? I am in the kitchen, doing the dishes.” she yelled from another side of the apartment.

“Is it already here?”

“Maybe. 

“Okay, let me get it.”

Sergio opened the door and received their order. He noticed that she had also ordered some Coke. 

Oh how he hated it. One of the worst soft beverages to ever exist, he thought in his head.

“Raquel, here it is. Let’s have it.”

“Okay! Always ready for pizza.” she said, excited.

She quickly tidied the dining table, throwing away all the extra stuff here and there. Sergio had noticed one thing, Raquel didn’t like cleaning at all, or maybe house chores to be more precise.

As Raquel opened the box, her eyes glistened with love. Was pizza her only love? She was as excited as a baby who was being fed its favourite chocolate.

But Sergio frowned looking at the pizza.

“Please don’t tell me this pizza has pineapple toppings.”

“Wait.. don’t you like pineapple toppings? I thought you’d be the kind of person who’d like them.”

Sergio shook his head, “Now you’re wrong. There’s no way Ilike them. I hate it with all my heart.”

“What are you going to eat then?” Raquel asked, frowning.

“Do we still have time? If yes, then can we order another pizza? Minus the pineapple toppings, please.”

“Yes I think we still have time. Just a minute, let me order it for you.”

How was that she never ended up getting frustrated by him? All he did was annoy her. But Raquel, as adorable as she was, never got fed up with him. He was so thankful that he got to meet her in this lifetime. Even though it was for a short time, he enjoyed her and appreciated her presence so much. All his life, he felt that he wasn’t worthy of love and care, but Raquel was different. She always managed to make him feel cared about.

“It’ll be arriving soon. We’ll have dinner together.” 

“Okay. Thank you so much.”

After a while, the pizza arrived. They prepared their dinner table and sat facing each other.

“So.. tell me. What did you think of doing?” Raquel asked Sergio, out of the blue.

“Why this question all of a sudden?” Sergio asked, confused.

“Because knowing you.. you must have a strange, complicated wish. Or you might not have a wish at all.”

“Hey, that’s not true. Of course I have a wish.”

“Really? Then tell me!”

She noticed him getting a little hesitant. She frowned, “Take your time. Please. There’s no hurry.”

Sergio was thinking a lot about his wish. Why was it so difficult for him? Men his age have such weird and crazy fantasies to fulfill, doesn’t he have one? Raquel didn’t want him to give a forceful answer, but she was also very curious.

“Come on. Isn’t there anything that you wanted to do but didn’t get the chance to.. or left it for later. I mean, there’s got to be something!”

“Hmm.” Sergio nodded. “Actually, there’s one thing”

“Finally!”

“Can I get a beer, please?”

“That.. is your wish?”

“What? No. I need a beer so that I can tell you.. what my last wish is.”

“Oh, I see. Okay. There must be some bottles of beer in the refrigerator. Let me get it for you.”

“Thanks.” he gave her a smile as she went into the kitchen to give them beer.

“Here you go.” she said as she handed im a bottle of beer.

He accepted it and thanked her again.

“I already have a very strong feeling that this is going to be a very interesting wish.”

Sergio smiled weakly. Oh boy, she was going to react to it. He was very hesitant to share this information of his life with her. But it was her, Raquel. She always made it so much easier for him to communicate with her. 

“So.. I thought I’d wait for the right girl.”

“RAQUEL!” he calls her out when he notices her dozing off.

“What?”

“You were sleeping.”

“What? No. I wasn’t sleeping at all. How could I sleep.. when I was listening to your wish so carefully? To everything that you didn’t say.” she said in a sleepy voice.

“Okay. So, I am a virgin.”

Raquel’s eyes were wide open at this revelation.

“What did you say?”

“I have never.. You know.. I have never done it. I never got the time. All my focus was on my studies and work. It wasn’t like I never got the opportunity, it’s just that I was waiting for the right girl.”

Raquel bursted out laughing listening to him speak.

“What? What is so funny?

“Sorry.. But you were talking like a 15 year old girl. In fact, even 15 year old girls don’t talk in that manner here.

“If I had a 15 year old daughter and she talked like his, I’d break her legs.” he mumbled.

“Oh I’m sure.But to have a 15 year old daughter, you have to become a father, and to be a father, you have to..” she raised her brows and gave him a wicked smile.

“Yes, I know.”

“Okay.”

“But you’re a lucky guy.”

“Pardon?”

“Because tomorrow’s the day, where ladies and gentlemen, a wish will be fulfilled.” she announces, using her the empty bottle of beer as a mic.

Sergio wasn’t sure about how to respond to that. What was Raquel upto?

“Alright, let’s go and get some sleep.” suggested Raquel.

“Ah, yes. I am quite sleepy too.”

Raquel cleared up her sofa and made a place to sleep, since her bed wasn’t very big, definitely not big enough for two people.

“Please don’t do this. You’ll get uncomfortable here. It’s a weird place to sleep. You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep here on the sofa.”

Raquel pointed to the sofa, looking up at him she said, This is for you.”

“Oh. Oh! Okay. Thank you so much Raquel.”

“Don’t mind. Just call out my name whenever you need anything.”

“I will. Thanks.” 

“Good night Sergio.”

“Good night Raquel.”

She curled up on the bed. It didn’t take her long to fal asleep.

Sergio was looking at her. Sleep was far away from him. 

He didn’t want this to end. This stupid little thing that they had, it was just theirs. He didn’t want to stop anytime soon. He wished he could rather add a life to their lives everyday.

What’s wrong with you Sergio? You didn’t act this way last night. 

Where’s the tough guy who wanted to end his life without a second thought.

No more thinking Sergio!! That’s enough for you now! he thought to himself as he turned his back towards her.

Raquel stretched out her body, while sleeping. She opened her eyes to keep a check on Sergio. She noticed how his feet were in the air, uncovered.

She sighed, got up and woke Sergio up by patting his shoulder. “Sergio, wake up! Quick, wake up.”

Sergio woke up in a jiffy, eyes all wide and asked Raquel, “What is it? Is the police here to arrest me?”

“What? No. Of course not.”

“Then what is it?”

“Get up. Come to bed, the sofa is too small for you.” she said while making the bed.

“Are you sure though?”

“Of course I am. You are cute, but not cute enough for me to lose control. So, chill.”

He chuckled at that.

“Thanks Raquel, you’ve taken care of me more than anyone has. Thank you. I really don’t know how to thank you, to be honest. I’ve never met anyone like you, who is so kind and caring. Like it’s only been a day since we met and you’ve already made such a special place in my heart. Thank you. Thank you so..”

He faced her and saw that she had already slept.

He sighed. Oh, the fool that you are Sergio! Now go to sleep. 

He was excited for tomorrow. They were going to start their ticking off their list of “Things To Do Before You Die” and Raquel already had some plans. He turned around and made himself comfortable, making sure that Raquel doesn’t get uncomfortable. He slept. Thinking of how tomorrow, and the rest of these 20 days are going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33 KUDOS??? again, i cannot believe people are actually reading this. i need to pinch myself hahahahah! BUT THANK YOU. this makes me very happy. <33
> 
> also, here’s another chapter of this badly written ff. i don’t know what it is but i don’t want to stop mid story lol. wishing you a lovely day <3


	5. changes.

It was day 1.

It was 8 A.M. in the morning. The sun was out already, probably after a whole week. It seemed to be a beautiful day. 

Sergio was woken up by the sunlight beaming through the window, directly on his face. For a moment, he got a little confused waking up in a totally different place. It took him awhile to realize where he actually was and why. He smudged his eyes and stretched his body a little. Only then did he notice something.

Raquel was sleeping beside him. But, with her arm around his torso and her leg over his.

Oh boy.

He didn’t want to startle her by waking her up and letting her see them in this way. So he decided to carefully get up, not waking up Raquel in the slightest manner. 

She grunted as though somebody had taken away her favourite teddy bear.

When he finally managed to get up, he sat on the edge of the bed, leaving out a deep sigh. Why was it that this was happening? Why did it have to be now? Raquel is just a friend and we’re going to try to live our lives in the best way possible before we end our lives. That’s all. He reminded himself.

She shook his head and then got up from the bed.

Sergio had no stuff of his own in Raquel’s house, and he obviously needed his things to survive these 20 days ahead. He decided to go to his seized house and bring him stuff that’s necessary, his clothes to be more precise.

His apartment was on the other side of the city. He had to take some change from Raquel’s wallet, in order to take a metro. He made sure he’d let her know once he returns home, if she’s awake by then, which he doubted.

When he reached there, he gulped. He tried his best not to get tears in his eyes after seeing his apartment. Thankfully, there was no police around.

He encouraged himself in his head and to go in and just bring his stuff out already.

He had to be very careful while entering the house. He obviously couldn’t use the main door, the door was locked up by the police so he had no access. He had to use the window to jump in. When he managed to get in, he saw his apartment, all seized up. It broke his heart to see the place he called home in such condition. 

“No, Sergio. This is not the time to get emotional and waste your time. You have to be quick.” he told himself.

He entered his room, and then his closet. He picked up a bag that was lying around in a corner and put in all his clothes that would come in handy for the next 20 days. He also picked up two pairs of shoes, some pairs of glasses, just in case. Not to forget your innerwears, Sergio.

He also found some change in his wallet that was on his bedside table.

After he was done, he took a last look at his apartment, he knew he would miss this place like crazy. It was the place where he spent more than half of his life. He would never forget the beautiful memories that this place had given him.

Sighing, he turned around and jumped outside the window, checking both his sides, to see if anyone was there. Again, thankfully, nobody was around.

He managed to get a metro again and reached Raquel’s place. 

He opened the door, kept his bag on the ground and sat on the sofa. 

“Thank God I could manage all of it in time and didn’t end up getting jailed.” he said to himself.

He peeked into Raquel’s room, quite sure of what he’d be seeing. Raquel was still sleeping soundly.

He shook his head, smiling, seeing the sight.

He got up and thought of keeping his bag in the closet.  
As he did that, he went back into the living room. A thought kicked his head.

“Let’s get this house cleaned, shall we?”

He picked up the vacuum cleaner and started cleaning up the living room, and then the kitchen and then Raquel’s room.

He saw Raquel making faces that clearly showed that she was annoyed by the sound. Well, anyone would be, if they were asleep.

He then cleaned all the dust from the furniture. 

He also saw the clothes that were lying all over her house. He started folding all the clothes. It got a little awkward for him when he found some pieces of her inner wear. He anyway folded all of it. After he was done, he cleaned and managed her cupboard. 

He smiled looking at the neat and tidy house. It made him feel so much better now.

He checked the time, it was already 11 A.M., so he thought of waking Raquel up. She had slept for quite long now.

Sergio went into the kitchen and prepared some coffee and toast for her and himself. He finished preparing the breakfast and placed it on a tray and went into her room. 

Placing the breakfast tray on the table and went up to wake Raquel up.

“Raquel, wake up! It’s almost noon.” he said in a hushed tone patting Raquel’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” Raquel turned to his side and looked at him in a confused manner. 

“And you are?” she asked.

That left Sergio blank. Like, what?

“Raquel, seriously? It’s me, Sergio!” he frowned.

Was he that boring? Did she really not recognize him?

Raquel bursted out laughing. “Of course I remember you Sergio! I was just playing.” she winked.

Sergio parted his lips in shock but ended up laughing along with Raquel.

He got up and placed the breakfast tray on the bed.

“Aw!” Raquel blushed seeing the effort that he made.

“For me?”

“For us.” he said.

She smiled at him.

“Thank you, Sergio.” 

“Please don’t mind. This is nothing compared to everything you’ve done for me.”

“But all I did was let you stay in here.”

“Which is more than enough, Raquel. You let me stay here, talk to me, make me feel so much better about myself. What more could I ask for? No one has ever done so much for me.” he shrugged and smiled.

“Come on! Give me a hug, you dumbass. Making me all emo and shit as soon as I wake up.” she said, giving him a warm hug.

He hugged her back instantly this time. Not making her uncomfortable though. He in fact made her feel at home. She closed her eyes as she felt content after hugging him. She didn’t really know what she would call this feeling. Shehad noticed how he always made sure that she was comfortable around him, never crossed his limits and respected her privacy. All the qualities that her fiancé lacked. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it again and ruining her morning. Especially today, when they were going to start ticking off their list of ‘Things To Do Before You Die’. She won’t let anything ruin this for them.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that her room was cleaner than ever, no clothes scattered, no beer bottles behind the door. What was going on?

“Have we been robbed, Sergio?” she asked as she broke the hug.

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t see my clothes around. And most of the things are missing from my room.”

“Oh! That..”

“Yes, that!”

“I just cleaned up your entire house. I couldn’t stay here with all that dust. And the things you said were missing, was actually just waste, Raquel.” he chuckled.

Raquel bit her lower lip and smiled while scratching her head. “Right.. But you know that you didn’t really have to.”

“Oh don’t think that I did it for you. I did it for my own sanity.”

“You always end up being mean. Men!” 

“Come on! Finish this breakfast and you go take a quick shower. I’ll prepare lunch until then.” He got up and left the room as she watched him go.

Raquel didn’t like how she wanted him around her most of the time. But she also didn’t want to make it obvious. Was she feeling something for him too? As he was for her? It was tough to tell.

Raquel couldn’t gather up what she felt herself. Her wounds from her last relationship were still so fresh, she couldn’t think of getting into another one.

Wait, was she thinking of a relationship? With Sergio? No, no, no. 

Raquel, you’re here with him for 20 days and then you two are going to end your lives. How dare you even think of being in a relationship? You never use your brains, do you? She said to herself while sipping her coffee.

Get your shit together, Raquel. You got this.

When she finished her breakfast, she went to the kitchen to do the dishes but all the dishes, except for the ones she had just brought it, were already done. The kitchen was also well wiped.

She smirked seeing how tidy her apartment looked. It had been awhile since she last saw her house this clean. She would never do it herself, work would keep her so busy. Okay don’t lie to yourself Raquel. It was obvious because she was too lazy.

She saw a bag by the sofa, not having any idea whose it was.

“Sergio!” she called out his name.

“Yes?” he answered from the washroom.

“Whose bag is this?” she asked aloud.

“Wait for me, I’ll be right there.” he said.

“Okay.”

She patiently waited for him to come out of the washroom. As he did, he wiped his hands on the back of his track pants.

“Ew. There was a towel in there, you could’ve used that.” 

“Oh, now you're the one saying ‘Ewww’.” he mocked her.

“Shut up!”

He laughed at seeing her annoyed.

“I asked, whose bag is this?”

“Oh, this! It’s mine.”

“You went to your place?”

“Yes, I realized I had no clothes, I only had a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that I wore underneath the hospital gown. I had only been wearing that from the past two days. So I thought of breaking into my house and picking up all the necessary stuff.” he said.

“You broke into your house? That was seized?” Raquel asked, a little shocked because Sergio did that.

“Why would that surprise you?” he frowned.

“No, it’s just that, you did it. Kind of unbelievable.”

“Well, let me tell you that I can go a little over the board, okay?”

“Easy Mr. Virgin.”

“Fuck you!”

“Oh oh! What did I just hear? You can swear too?”

Sergio shrugged. “Whatever!”

“The day 1 itself is turning out to be amazing. I’m already loving it!” she laughed.

“Go and take a shower already. I have to make some lunch anyway.”

“Okay cranky pants!” she said as she let to pick up her stuff and went for a shower.

-

It was evening and Raquel started dressing up. 

Sergio walked into Raquel putting on makeup in front of her huge dressing table. He stood still when he saw her there, putting on a bright red shade of lipstick. She wore a stunning off shoulder dress that went right above her knees. It was a fitting dress. He didn’t even notice when his jaw went slightly open in awe.

Raquel finished applying the lipstick and as she turned around, she saw Sergio at her door. 

“Hold that jaw.” she said, bringing Sergio back to his senses.

“I.. You.. Wha-..”

“Hmm?”

“Um.. nothing. Where.. where are you heading to?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot about it already.” she said, dropping her shoulders.

“Forgot what?”

“It’s day 1 Sergio. We were going to head out today? To fulfill your wish? Remember?”

“Oh! Yes. Of course I remember.”

“Then why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“Oh don't worry. I’ll take no time.” he assured her.

“You better be quick, come on.” She came running towards him and turned him around and pushed him away. “Goooooo!”

Sergio wasn’t really a party person, so he wasn’t sure about what to wear to the party. Seeing Raquel in that dress had already left him blank, and now the headache of picking his own outfit for the night.

He finally chose to wear a white shirt, pairing it with a pair of black pants. He left the first two buttons of his shirt open. As he finished dressing up, he thanked his senses for telling him to take a pair of shoes with him when he went to his apartment.

He finished getting dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. Setting his hair using just his hands, he sighed. He had no idea what this night was going to bring him. 

He left the closet and saw Raquel sitting on the sofac struggling to put on her high heels. 

“May I?” asked Sergio as he bent down in front of her.

“Oh, sure, if you don’t mind.” she smiled at him.

He helped her put on her high heels and helped her stand up. “There!”

“Thank you.” she said, smiling as she got up.

“Let’s go then.” Sergio offered her his hand.

“Let’s go.” Raquel said, holding his hand, tight.

“But before we go, I have someone very special to introduce.” Raquel stopped right in front of the doorway.

“And that would be..?” asked a confused Sergio.

“Come with me.” she pulled him out the door and walked to the side of the apartment.

He saw something huge under the covers. It was most probably a car.

Raquel pulled off the covers and looked at Sergio with her beaming eyes, waiting for his reaction.

“Sergio, Blush.”

“Blush, Sergio.”

It was a ‘67 Chevy Impala. In the colour pink. PINK.

“Are you serious?” Sergio asked, confused about the situation.

“Isn’t she gorgeous?”

“Gorgeous?” he scoffed.

“Behave. She’ll feel bad.” she said as she went closer to her car and touched it. “She’s very sensitive.”

“She? Will feel bad?”

“Yes.”

“Baby! Did you miss me? Because mumma missed you!” Raquel was talking to her car. Sergio couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

She gave him a furious look.

“You missed me my blushy-wushy-googly-poogly!” she said as though she was talking to a human baby.

“Is she of any use? Or are we here to pay her a visit?”

She looked at him furiously yet again, he raised his hands a little trying to calm her down.

She turned to Blush again, “I know, I know! He can be a pain in the ass. But please try to manage just for tonight.”

Sergio looked at the sight for a while, then he walked towards the car and tried opening the door but couldn’t as it was still locked.

“Raquel, that’s enough love making for today. Let’s go, shall we?”

“Goodness! Fine. Coming.” said Raquel.

“Who’s driving?” asked Sergio.

“Me. Blush won’t start at your instructions. I know you’re going to be rude to her. For her to work, you have to talk to her in a polite manner, with love.”

“That’s enough, Raquel. Are we going? Or you can talk ‘politely’ and ‘with love’ with this piece of sh..*

“Shut up. I knew you’re going to be rude to her. Now you’ll not be uttering a word. And I’ll be driving.”

“Get in.” she commanded.

“Yes ma’am.” he followed.

Raquel put on the song ‘Falling In Love’ by Cigarettes After Sex and started driving.

Sergio was very excited for tonight. He had no idea how it would end, but he was so ready for it.

Raquel, as she was driving, humming the song, kept looking at Sergio. 

“I feel I'm falling in love with all my heart.” Both Raquel and Sergio sang the part together as Raquel shifted her look to the road when she noticed Sergio turning to look at her.

Did he just sing that line while looking at her? Why did that make her heart flutter? She wasn’t liking this sudden change of feelings in a span of just two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i just noticed that this got 38 kudos! i am not going to believe this until someone pinches me haha!! but omg thank you for reading <3 you guys make me want to complete this story! ;( <3


	6. resent.

After a journey of about 30 minutes, they finally managed to reach their destination.

The pair climbed out the pink ‘67 chevy impala and walked towards the club that had the sound of faintly blaring music. 

“I did my first ever job in this club.” Raquel said as they entered the vicinity.

“Really?”

“Yes! The person who owns this place became a good friend. He may look grumpy and cold but is very sweet once you get to know him.”

Sergio was not so interested in meeting this Mr. Good Friend at all. He was here to have a good time with Raquel. Tonight was one of the very few nights he had to have fun to its fullest. And he didn’t want anyone else to interrupt Raquel and him.

“The party starts now baby!” Raquel smiled looking at Sergio, who already had his eyes on her.

“So, what are we going to do?”

“We have to fulfill your wish. Remember?” winked Raquel.

Sergio went red. He had forgotten about it because all that he had in mind was just having a good time with this beautiful woman by his side.

“ALICIA!” Sergio heard Raquel scream.

“RAQUEL! OH MY GOD!”

Okay. Who is this now? Sergio had no clue!

“How have you been? And when did you arrive? You didn’t even call!” asked the redhead.

“I know! I’m sorry. I was slightly busy.” 

The redhead gave Raquel a warm smile and opened her arms, definitely asking for a hug.

“Why do girls always have to meet each other as if they’ve just been freed from jail?” muttered Sergio to himself, but it was audible enough for Raquel and the redhead to hear.

“Who is he?” asked the redhead.

“He is…” Raquel’s speech was cut off as Sergio came forward and shook the redhead’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Sergio. And you are Alicia, I guess?” 

“Oh! Sergio! The virgin. Hi!” Alicia smirked.

“Isn’t he cute?” Raquel teased him by pulling his cheeks.

“Does everyone in this club know this?” asked a nervous Sergio.

“Not really.. just Alicia. And her boyfriend.” Raquel said, trying her best to avoid eye contact with Sergio.

Sergio pursed his lips in embarrassment , shook his head and looked away.

“Raquel, this is German.” Alicia introduced her boyfriend to her best friend.

“Hi. Nice to meet you!” Raquel shook his hand and gave him a gentle smile.

Suddenly, German’s phone rang. 

“Darling, I’ve got to take this.” he said to Alicia.

“Please, go ahead.” she smiled at him.

German placed a kiss on Alicia’s forehead and went to answer the call.

Raquel smiled at the sight of how adorable Alicia and German looked together.

When Alicia saw German a little distant, she asked Raquel, “So do you like German?”

“He is cute, quiet and looks yum. So yes, I most definitely do.” 

“I knew you would.” the girls exchanged winks.

“Isn’t he just..” Alicia was interrupted when she heard Sergio speak.

“You do know that he’s married, right?” 

“What?” asked Alicia, shocked.

“No.” she answered.

Sergio smirked. “I knew it.”

He continued, “He’s talking to his wife right now. Actually, I can lip read. You’ll learn it too, if you work in the stock market long enough. He’s telling her that he is out entertaining some Asian clients.”

“But he was going to have dinner with me at Lobo tonight!” squealed Alicia.

“There ain’t no Lobo tonight, my darling. He’s going back home.” Sergio told Alicia while Raquel was in shock.

They saw German walking towards them. “Darling I gotta go. There’s some problem with the shipment.”

Alicia didn’t answer anything at all.

“Bye. Take care.” German kissed Alicia on the cheek. Still no response. He looked at Alicia looking at him with furious eyes, not having even an ounce of idea about what was going on.

“Okay guys, bye! Take care.” he said as he waved a goodbye to Raquel and Sergio.

He was just walking away when Alicia held his hand and stopped him. He turned around and glanced at Alicia with a confused look.

“Say hi to your wife, asshole.” she said furiously and twisted his hand.

“OUCH!” screamed German.

Raquel and Sergio couldn’t hold back their laughter at the sight of German crying in pain.

“Let’s go, you two.” commanded Alicia.

The pair nodded and followed Alicia while German couldn’t figure out what was the reason behind Alicia’s change in mood.

“He was boring anyways.” said Alicia.

“And there are many hot guys in here too.” Raquel said, as she gave Alicia a side hug.

“And there are many hot guys in here too.” repeated Alicia, smiling.

Alicia saw a rather good looking man around the corner, he was alone. She obviously wouldn’t let anything stop her from go and talk to him.

Raquel and Alicia exchanged looks and Raquel understood what she meant. She encouraged her to go ahead just through her eyes.

“I’ll see you guys later. But listen.. you guys have fun, okay?” she said as Raquel and Sergio smiled and nodded at her.

“And you..” she pointed her index finger at Sergio. “You’re not that bad.”

What did she mean by ‘not that bad’? Had Raquel talked about him to Alicia in a bad context? He couldn’t sum his head around at the statement.

“Bye. I’ll see you two around.” said Alicia.

“Bye!” Both Raquel and Sergio saw off Alicia.

“Come on! Let’s hit the bar.” Raquel said, excited.

“Excuse me!” Sergio politely called out the bartender.

“Could we please have two large jacks, please?”

“Sure.”

“Cool, thank you.”

As their drinks arrived, they picked the glasses up and turned around. 

“So this, my friend, is your playground.” said Raquel. “New York is officially the land of single ladies. But first, you have to loosen up a bit.”

“Just.. I know what, just have your drink.” she continued.

Sergio looked up at her, hesitant.

“Finish, finish, down, down, finish.” she encouraged Sergio.

He finished his drink in one go and placed the empty glass on the bar counter.

“Now, keep your hand on the bar counter.” she suggested him.

Sergio, as innocent as he was, placed both his hands on the bar counter. Trying his all to at least impress one, just one woman. Only he knew who.

Raquel hit her own forehead. “Just one hand, dumbass!”

“Hey, don’t get mad at me, you should’ve told me before.” Sergio said in his defence.

“Alright. My fault then.” she gave him a fake kiddish smile.

“Now lean.” 

Sergio leaned a little forward. Trying his best not to disappoint her in any way.

“Exactly like that. Now look around.” she said.

Sergio looked right from one corner of the bar to another, as if searching for someone. He looked hilarious doing that.

“Please don’t stare like a desperate and creepy old man, Sergio. Keep it smooth. Just scan the place.” she said.

“Nice. Now pout.”

He pouted as though he was about to kiss somebody. Raquel tried her best to not laugh at him. How could someone be so cute?

“Slightly! My God, you’re too much!”

“Better now?” he scoffed.

“Yes. Cute.” said Raquel. “Okay, now you’re ready to kill.”

Sergio chuckled listening to her say that.

“Now imagine.. that a smart, beautiful and sexy woman is standing next to you. I’m not saying you can imagine me, but you can.” Raquel said, while Sergei stared at her, his eyes big. “Now hit on me.” she continued.

“Can I get you a drink?” Sergio asked Raquel.

“Why? Are you a waiter? No thanks.” she denied his offer. 

“Okay. Rude.” Sergio frowned. “I’ll try again.”

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked her again.

“Much better.” she whispered.

“Why should I let you buy me a drink?” she asked him, getting back in character.

“Because I’ve been noticing you for so long.”

“Sergio, that’s the tackiest pick up line ever.” she stared at him, disappointed.

“But I really have been noticing you for so long.” h frowned.

“I can buy my own drink, thanks.” she denied his offer yet again.

Sergio sighed this time, almost about to give up. But he thought of trying one last time.

“So, can I make you a drink?” he asked her, praying not to disappoint her this time.

“Nice. Now I like that.” she smirked at him.

“Hi, I am Sergio.” he introduced himself, offering her his hand.

“Raquel.” she brought her hand forward to shake hands with him, but what happened next, left Raquel startled.

When Sergio took Raquel’s hand in his, she expected a handshake. But Sergio brought Raquel’s hand close to his mouth, and placed his lips on the back of her hand, kissing it slightly. 

Raquel didn’t know how to react to that. Her stomach did a full somersault and her cheeks turned into cherry red. She tried her best not to show what that kiss made her feel. Although it was just on her hand. Gosh, Raquel! Stop acting like a teenager.

“That was.. very chivalrous of you, Sergio.” she said.

“Was I any good?” asked Sergio.

“Huh?”

“The kiss on the hand.. you said it was chivalrous. Will this be of any use to find me a date?”

“Oh.” the question brought her back to reality. All of it was just acting Raquel. Stop living in a world of your own. 

“Yes. It was good. You’re nice at this.” she gave him a gentle smile.

“Cool.” Sergio nodded. “Now I hope to see someone who is interested in me.”

She was the one nodding this time.

“Hey, Raquel.” Sergio whispered.

“Yes?”

“Look at that woman over there. She has been giving me ‘the looks’ for around 10 minutes now. Do you think I should go and talk to her?” he asked.

“Oh..” Raquel frowned, but Sergio didn’t notice as he was only looking at that woman on the other side of the bat. “Of course you should go and ask her out. It’s your night, buddy.”

Raquel forced a smile when Sergio thanked her and walked over to the woman. Raquel then brought her glass of drink close to her mouth and gulped it all in one go.

She got up and went to the dance floor and started moving around, dancing. She saw Alicia in a corner, making out with the guy she saw earlier. Raquel knew it was just for tonight and that guy would never see Alicia anywhere around him again. She shook her head and started moving her slightly to the music that was playing in the club.

She stood still when she saw Sergio and the woman together, they weren’t really sitting too close but also not too far. They were exchanging smiles as if they’ve known each other for years. 

She wouldn’t call that feeling jealousy, but it was something close to that. She didn’t know how to express that. It had only been two days of knowing him. Why did he still feel like someone who she had known for more than two decades?

Raquel went to the bar again, but not the one where Sergio was with his ‘date’.

She ordered a few shots of vodka this time. Oh, her only true companion she’s had for years.

She didn’t want this feeling to get all over her head. She stepped out of the house to feel better, not worse.

6 shots. 6 vodka shots, all at once. She hadn’t planned it, but the bartender kept bringing her shots, so she kept on drinking but asked him to stop when she felt her throw burning. 

Sergio on the other hand, couldn’t see Raquel anywhere around. He was not quite enjoying the company of this woman, and his priority was obviously Raquel. He felt a little selfish to have left her all alone in the club and having this date thing with a woman he barely knew. He only wanted to get away from Raquel because he was feeling things for her that he wasn’t supposed to be feeling. But he couldn’t stop himself from falling for her.

Everytime she smiled, called out his name, patiently listened to him, talked to him and touched him in the slightest manner. The silly faces she makes, her little snores that she has no idea about, her trying to cook but burning the entire kitchen down. Everything she did was making his heart flutter. He didn’t want to feel it anymore. It was ridiculous to him how he felt so much for a woman in just two days whereas he had tried being with women who he had known for her more than a decade. 

“Why did this have to be now?” both Raquel and Sergio thought in their heads at the same time.

Sergio sighed. He decided to create a scene to find an escape, took his phone out of his pocket and pretended as if he was answering a call. “Excuse me.” he said and got up.” he went to a corner and nodded his head to make it look like a real conversation.

He then came to the woman and said,” Hey, it was really nice knowing you but a friend of mine is here and I have to go see her. She doesn’t seem to be feeling well. I have to go look for her..”

The woman frowned.

“Only if you don’t mind.” he added.

The woman sighed. “It’s okay. Go ahead.” she smiled at him.

“Thank you so much for understanding.” he smiled back at her.

“Good bye.”

“Bye.”

His search for Raquel began. He started from looking through all the chairs at the bar. She wasn’t there. He then went to the dance floor. Not there either. He started getting worried. “Where are you Raquel?” he asked, being audible only to himself.

He went to the other bar and saw only men over there. She wasn’t there either. God, where had she gone?

After a while, something clicked and he thought maybe he knows where Raquel might be. 

He went to the club washroom. Now the problem was that he couldn’t enter the women’s washroom. If he did so without any warning, it would startle all the women inside.

He was hesitant to ask any other woman to check on Raquel, to see whether she was in there or not.

Just then somebody patted his shoulder. When he turned around to see who it was, he thanked the lord to see someone he just needed at that moment.

It was Alicia.

“Alicia! Thank God you’re here.”

“Wow! It had been a while since a man got this excited to see me.” she said, making Sergio laugh.

“Could you please do me a favour?” he asked her.

“Yes of course, please. I’d love to help someone who has helped my best friend feel better.”

He gave her a gentle smile when she said that.

“It’s about your best friend though. Could you please check if she’s in here? In the washroom?” 

“Oh my God. Did you guys fuck?” Alicia asked, excited.

“What? No, oh my God, no!” Sergio wasn’t expecting that question.

“How boring. Anyway, do it soon, you fools.” she winked at him.

“Now if you’ll let me.” she said as she pointed towards the washroom door.

Sergio excused himself and watched her go inside.

He waited there for about five minutes and the he finally saw Alicia come out of the washroom, with Raquel by her side, whose face and hair was all messed up.

There could only be two reasons she looked like that. Either she had just made out with someone in the club, or she had just spent hours of puking after getting very drunk.

“You!” Raquel pointed her index finger at Sergio as she struggled to even walk.

“Hi there, Raquel!” he replied, forcing a smile at her. He didn’t like the state she had put herself into.

“CONGRATULATIONS SERGIO. MY BUDDY IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN.” yelled Raquel, making everyone stare at her.

“Raquel, keep it low.” said Alicia trying to control her.

“WHY? WHY SHOULD I KEEP MY VOICE LOW? IT IS SERGIO LOSING HIS VIRGINITY DAY!” she exclaimed.

“Raquel, enough. We are going home. Now.” said Sergio.

“Are we?” she frowned, almost like a baby.

“Yes. Let’s go.”

“Alrighty Mr. Not A Virgin Anymore-ity.” she smiled at him silly.

“Good night Alicia. And thank you for helping me out.” said Sergio.

“Please don’t mind. Just take care of her, okay?” asked Alicia.

“I will.” he assured her.

“Good night, babe.” Raquel wished Alicia, smacking her butt, startling Alicia.

“Good night, Raquel. Hope to meet you soon.” Alicia smiled at them.

Raquel and Sergio walked out the club in complete silence. Raquel was looking at Sergio, in the most innocent manner there was.

Sergio asked for Raquel’s wallet, that had the car’s keys.

She handed him her wallet and watched him go and use the keys to open the door. He asked Raquel to sit in. She nodded and sat inside the car. Sergio closed the door to Raquel’s seat. He then went to the other side, the driver’s side to be more exact, unlocked the door and sat in.

“We are going home Raquel. Put on your seatbelt.” he commanded her as he put on his seatbelt.

Raquel huffed and sighed. “Fine!”

Raquel put on her seatbelt and poked Sergio’s arm. “Am I a good girl now?” she asked, making a baby face.

“Yes. Now you are.” he smiled at her.

“Yay! Not let’s.. go back home.” she yawned as she said that.

“Sure.” 

He started driving and remembered how she talked to her car as if it was a real baby.

He decided to play songs from ‘Cigarettes After Sex’ again, and started humming every song that played.

The drive wasn’t exactly too long. They came back home faster in comparison to their drive on the way to the club. 

“We’re here, Raquel.” Sergio said, stepping out of the car. He then closed the door.

He thought Raquel would follow him but he didn’t hear a sound. Not the sound of her speaking, not the sound of door opening or the sound of door closing.

He turned back and saw the most adorable sight that he had ever seen.

Raquel had fallen asleep, leaning her head on the window that was pulled up by her when she was feeling cold.

He couldn’t but smile seeing her like that. Her mouth had made a small pout, her hair all messed up, her lipstick all smudged.

He went back to the car and carefully opened the door to her side. He helped her get out very carefully.

“Easy Raquel, easy.” she tried to calm her down.

Goodness, how drunk is she? he asked himself, in his head.

“I can’t.. walk.” Raquel murmured.

“How will you get inside?”

“I.. I don’t know.. Just help me out Sergio!” she cried.

“Okay, okay. I’ll figure out something.” he said

He stood there thinking of what step to take next. He only had one option.

In a second, he bent down and picked Raquel up in his arms.

“AAAAH!” Raquel squealed at first, but then ended up laughing at the sudden move.

Sergio looked at her and laughed along.

He opened the main door, pushed the door to her room open with his leg. He placed her on the edge of the bed. She could barely even open her eyes.

When will she be back to her senses? He wondered to himself.

Raquel fell lying on the bed, falling asleep in an instance. Sergio thought of it as some sort of a superpower. He wished he could fall asleep so soon. She didn’t even bother opening her high heels, let’s just forget about changing the clothes.

Sergio, being the sweetheart that he is, bent down, and opened her high heels and placed them on the floor.

He saw how her messy hair fell on her face. He went up close to her, pushed the strands of hair behind her ears.

“Good night, Raquel.” he murmured.

He got up and had almost turned around when he noticed his hand being held by Raquel.

Sergio paused right there for a moment. Not knowing how to react to that.

He finally turned around, seeing Raquel, slightly opening her eyes.

“You..” she stammered. “I am starting to get to know you a little too well.. And I am not liking it.” she frowned.

Sergio’s heart stopped right there.

“Why?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“You were better off, as a stranger.” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 40 KUDOS! i hadn’t expected it when i started writing this story. i love you people so much <3
> 
> here’s another chapter of this super boring fic. please ignore the typos!;(
> 
> hope the new year preps are going well for everyone.. <3


	7. harken back.

What she had just said left Sergio numb.

Now what did that mean? Better off as a stranger?

He didn’t know how to respond to that. And before he could, Raquel dozed off.

He pulled out the blanket and put it over Raquel. He didn’t want her to get cold.

Sergio couldn’t be in the same room with Raquel for a while. So he left the room and sat on the sofa in the living room. He sighed as he sat down.

He leaned on the soft furniture and brought his hands to his face and smudged his eyes. Before he knew, tears had formed in his eyes. But, why?

Was it because he knew Raquel would not feel the same way for him as he feels for her? Or was it because he might lose the only friend he had? Worries never seem to leave his head. It’s always one thing or the other.

He couldn’t lose her, not at all. He had finally found someone who genuinely cared about him, without expecting anything in return. Her care and love for him was so selfless. Even though it was just as a friend, he had never felt it ever before. And now that he finally felt it, he couldn’t ruin it and lose it forever.

He curled up on the sofa and hugged himself, trying his best to calm himself down. He needed a hug from Raquel, he wished he could just have one. But he was scared whether even a hug would make her feel uncomfortable. He feared it the most because Raquel’s hugs would always calm him down.

In a matter of a few minutes, he fell asleep on the sofa.

It was day 2 now.

Raquel woke up with a headache that was very severe. She called Sergio out but heard no response. She turned over and saw the other side of the bed to be empty. She was confused. She got up stretching her body. He looked up at the clock, it was 10 A.M. 

Where was Sergio? As far as she could remember.. She remembers seeing Sergio when Alicia had brought her out of the washroom at the club. She got worried because she met him when she was drunk as hell and was a complete mess. She thought whether she had blurted out something that made Sergio uncomfortable.. that made him leave her alone here. 

Shit. 

“Sergio!” she called for him again.

Still no answer.

No. No. No.

She put on her slippers and walked out of her room, thankful for the sight that she saw.

Sergio was sleeping on the sofa in her living room, all curled up because of the cold.

But why was he here? Why not in the room with her? There were too many questions in her head, she couldn’t stop herself from waking him up and ask him already.

She went close to him and saw how adorable he looked while he slept so peacefully. She noticed the little pout that he makes when he sleeps.

“This dumbass doesn’t take out his glasses and watch even when he sleeps.” she said to herself.

She sat down on the floor, brought her hand to his arm and patted it, waking him up.

Sergio couldn’t believe his eyes. He felt as though he had just seen the most beautiful woman ever in front of him. What could be better than seeing Raquel’s face first thing in the morning? Nothing. Not a thing. 

“Good morning, Sergio.” she said in a soft voice.

“Hey, good morning.” Sergio replied in an equally soft voice.

They exchanged smiles.

“Get up, let’s go into the room. You must be cold.” 

“Not really though. And I also have to make breakfast and coffee for us.” he said getting up.

“No. Today it’s going to be me preparing breakfast and coffee. You go to the room, pull over a blanket and wait for me. Alright?”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

Sergio went to the room and Raquel went to the kitchen. 

She sighed as she stood still in the kitchen. “Okay Raquel. Get ready.” She knew she wasn’t good at cooking so she thought of making the only thing she knew how to cook, eggs and toast. She also prepared coffee on the side.

When she was done, she placed the breakfast and coffee on the big tray and went to her room, where Sergio had taken off his glasses and was playing with them. Not literally, but yeah.

“Hey, are you here? Or...” he said, bringing her out of the staring-at-sergio-for-a-few-minutes phase.

“Hi.” she said, embarrassed, knowing he had just seen her staring at him. “Here’s our breakfast.” she added as she showed him the tray.

“Wonderful! Let’s have it. Come on, come here.” He said to her and instantly regretted it. He had thought of not making Raquel uncomfortable in any way.. 

“Actually no, let’s go out on the dining table.. What do you think?” he said again, scared.

“Okay, sounds decent.” she smiled at him.

They headed out of the room and sat around the dining table that was set in between the living room and the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence surrounding them and she wasn’t liking it. Neither was he.

Raquel brought her cup of low fat coffee close to her mouth and took two small sips.

“Hey, congratulations!” she said, finally breakin the silence.

Sergio made a confused face. Not sure what that was about. 

“The.. the wish. Your last wish has finally been fulfilled.”

“Um.. Raquel.. I..” he hesitated.

“What?”

“I couldn’t do it Raquel.”

“Huh? Why?”

No answer. Sergio just lowered his head.

“Wait.. Are you gay?” she asked him.

“What?”

“What? Are you?”

“No. No I’m not.”

“Okay.” she nodded.

“But why couldn’t you?” she asked him, curious.

“I don’t know. It just didn’t feel right. That poor girl would’ve cursed me all my..” he said but stopped mid speech when he realized what he had just said.

He only had a few days.

“Days. I meant days She would’ve cursed me for the next 19 days and then in the afterlife.” he scoffed.

“What crap is that, Sergio!”

“It’s just true.”

“I tried helping you out but you ruined it..” frowned Raquel on the outside. But only Raquel knew, how happy that revelation had made her.

“I’m sorry I just couldn’t do it.”

“Oh.. you should’ve informed me earlier. We could go see a doctor.” she said, taking a bite of her toast.

“Doctor?”

She nodded. “It’s a common problem that most men face. Nothing to be ashamed of, really.”

“What? No! What the hell.”

“Listen to me carefully. When I say that I can’t do it, I mean with a stranger. Is it so difficult to understand?” he saw Raquel lower her eyes. “No Raquel, look at me. You think I didn’t have my experiences and opportunities? It’s just that I never felt it was right. was never in love. I wanted to fall in love first. I know it might sound stupid to you, but it’s just the way it is.”

“Okay.” she said after a long pause. “So you want to fall in love?”

“Wasn’t that too obvious from the very beginning? But I know its too late for it now.”

“Oh boy! So that’s your last wish. Goodness. That, my friend, is a very difficult wish to be fulfilled.”

“Uhumm.” 

“But love isn’t easy.”

“Every good thing in life is difficult.”

She gave him a gentle smile.

“I have a better one.”

“Go ahead.”

“What wish is one that can easily be obtained? What wish is one where there is no struggle in fulfilling it? What wish is one which once attained, should feel like an achievement? Or else, life just goes by.” said Raquel.

Sergio clapped slowly, appreciating her words.

“Thank you, thank you.” she bowed a little, like a schoolgirl.

“You’ve got only 19 days to fall in love.” she said.

“Apparently, yes.” smiling gently at them.

There it was, the awkward silence again.

“Raquel.”

“Yes?”

“I just.. It’s that.. We have decided to live these 20 days together. And I don’t even know why did I meet on that bridge that day.” 

“Right..” Raquel hadn’t thought of sharing it with Sergio, but she wouldn’t hide it from him. He deserved to know her story.

“You tell me first.” she said.

“Stock market crash.” he faked a smile.

“So you lost everything?”

He nodded.

“And your family?” she asked.

“I moved out at a very young age. First, I had to spend years in hospital as a child, that made me a little distant from my family. My parents were always busy with work and they stopped visiting me at the hospital after a point of time. They used to ask my grandfather to visit me.”

Raquel caressed his hand, trying to make him feel better. Sergio shivered at her touch. She had succeeded but had no idea.

“When I got discharged, I asked my grandfather to keep me with him. He did. I was very happy with him. But as people say, nothing lasts forever. He passed away. It was a cardiac arrest.” Raquel could see tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey. It has passed. Don’t let it affect you.” she said, now she was caressing his cheek.

Sergio smiled at her, “Thank you.” he said, holding her hand that was caressing his cheek. She wasn’t expecting that. She couldn’t explain what she felt at his touch, but whatever it was, it gave her a million butterflies in her tummy.

“When was the last time you met your parents? Or talked to them?” she asked.

“I don’t remember. It’s been quite a few months.”

“Months?” she said furiously.

“Sergio, I know we aren’t that close and I shouldn’t be telling you what to do with your life, but please at least talk to them. You don’t know what they are going through, what condition they are in. They are old. They need you in this phase of your life.”

“Raquel, please. I don’t want this lecture right now. As if you took your parents’ permission to commit suicide all these times.” she scoffed.

Okay, Raquel wasn’t expecting that. She decided not to argue with him any further.

“Okay, but please consider my suggestion.” she faked a smile at him.

“Your turn.”

“I think I am going to take a shower.” 

“What? Raquel you have to tell me your story.” he frowned.

She sighed. 

“Please.” he requested.

“Alright, alright.”

“I lived in San Francisco with my family. Alberto and my family had known each other for a really long time. Especially since we had migrated from Spain together  
And that day, as usual, Alberto forgot my birthday. l had gotten used to it. But still used to get angry at him. He was used to this anger.”

-

It was 11 P.M. Raquel’s 30th birthday.

“Yeah dad?”

“Has Alberto called you?” her father asked.

“No Dad. He hasn’t.”

“Oh.”

“Good night, dad.”

“Good night, my baby. Happy Birthday once again. Hope you had fun today. Know that your mum and I love you a lot.”

“I know dad. Thank you. I’ll go to bed now. And yes, I love you guys too.” she smiled over the phone.

“Okay my baby. Good night.”

She threw her phone on the other side of the bed and sighed. She knew he’d forget. She knew it. Then why was she still expecting a call from him? 

As usual, she went to sleep, weeping. The usual birthday ritual.

It was the next morning when she was woken up by a call. It was Alberto.

“Good morning, my love!”

“Good morning Alberto.”

“I tried calling you all day yesterday. It either got directed to voicemail or you just didn’t answer.”

She gave no response to that. She knew he was lying.

“Okay, fine. I really thought of calling you. And it’s you who always says “It’s the thought that counts.” So I really did. It was your birthday. Yay!” Raquel couldn’t believe he had the audacity to say that.

She still gave no response.

“Okay come out of your apartment. Right now.” he said.

“Why Alberto?”

“Just come out already. I’ve got something for you.”

She sighed. “Fine. Give me a minute.” She didn’t have the energy to deal with this right now.She wished she could just say no. She so wished. 

As soon as she opened the door to her apartment, she saw Alberto standing outside, with something that was covered. Not gift wrapped but covered with the black cloth.

“What is this Alberto?” she asked him, frustrated.

“Just pull the cover and see it yourself.” he smiled at her.

“Fine.”

And when she pulled the cover, she saw it was a bike.

He started singing “Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Raquel, my love!” he said joyously and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

“Thank you Alberto.”

“Look at her! Isn’t she gorgeous, Raquel?”

“Of course Alberto.”

“I knew you’d like it.”

“Really? You just got a gift for yourself for my birthday and say that you knew I’d like it?” she scoffed. “How sweet is that! But I am not surprised. You do this every year. The camera, electric guitar, home theatre system. All for me, right?”

“Enough, Raquel.” grunted Alberto.

“Oh, the PS3. And now this bike, which is for me. All your gifts are for me. How thoughtful of you. Thank you so much Alberto. You made my day.” she faked her smile.

“Hey, I bought the camera to click your photographs. And the home theatre system was for us to watch movies and series together. And the electric guitar, it was to compose songs for you.” 

“And the PS3?” asked Raquel.

“The PS3.. Okay fine. That’s one thing that I got for myself. But this..” he got closer to her. “This is for us. And you know what? We’ll run away on this.” he winked at her.

She hit on his arm and pushed him away. 

“Come on. Won’t you let me in?” smiling, he asked her, circling his arms around her waist.

“Come, let’s go.” she said.

She knew she was hurt by what he did, but it was not the first time. But she always convinced herself that it wasn’t intentional. She would try her best to hide her pain behind her smile and not make it obvious. She really loved him, after all they had been lovers since their teenage years.

A few months passed, Raquel and Alberto’s families decided that they should finally get hitched. They didn’t want to delay it any further.

Emanuel, Raquel and Alberto’s wedding planner, had come to see Alberto’s apartment for a little renovation. Raquel was very excited about her wedding. Whereas Alberto.. well, let’s say he wasn’t too sure.

“So.. 14 days until the big day and I see what the problem is.” said Emanuel. “Your living room is your bedroom. And the bedroom.. is more like a storeroom.”

Alberto laughed, embarrassed.

“Hey babe! Can you please pass me a beer?” asked Alberto.

“Yes.” she said. “I’ll be right back. Would you like a beer?” Alberto asked Emanuel.

“No, thank you.”

“Maybe a glass of wine? Or.. a cosmo?”

“I actually don’t drink at work. But here’s my card. You can call me at night, for a drink.” He winked at Alberto.

“Okay, break it up you two.” said Raquel from the other side of the room.

“Emanuel is a dream worker. Aren’t you, honey?” said Raquel coming towards them, holding two cans of beer in her hands.

“I am going to transform this place. And you won’t even recognize.” said Emanuel.

“Perfect.” Raquel and Alberto said together.

“Bye you two. See you tomorrow.” said Emanuel leaving the pair together.

“Bye Emanuel.”

“Cheers.” Alberto raised his beer can.

“Cheers.”

-

Raquel took out her phone from the pocket of her sweater. “It’s my job, I don’t know why are they calling me today? It’s my holiday today. 

“I need to take this call, Sergio.”

“Go ahead,” said Sergio, smiling.

“Sorry. I’ll tell you the rest of the story later.” 

“Sure.” smiled Sergio.

Sergio saw her go, picking up the call. After hearing her story, he knew it must’ve ended in a bad way with Alberto. Or else why would she take such a huge step? Although he didn’t know Alberto personally, he already wanted to punch him in the face. Sergio feared whether he would be able to hear her story’s ending.

Raquel went straight to the washroom. There was no call from her job. She had lied to Sergio. It was the memories of Alberto that made her weak again. She didn’t show how she felt in front of Sergio. She didn’t want to show him how Alberto still had a huge effect on her. It made her miserable. 

She was breathing heavy, her palms were sweating, it was getting difficult for her to breathe with every passing second. She didn’t even realize when she started crying. Tears were all over her face.

She knew it was happening again. She stood in front of the mirror, and saw her face, and couldn’t recognize herself. After two days of being happy around Sergio, she was getting back to being her old self, just at the memory of Alberto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR <3 wishing everyone a bright year ahead, full of colours and smiles. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND APPRECIATING THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR 46 KUDOS!!! ily <3
> 
> hope you had a happy read!


	8. proximity.

It had already been more than 10 minutes. Raquel was still in the washroom, talking to someone from work, as she had told Sergio.

He had gotten a little worried. So he thought of checking on her to see whether everything is alright.

He knocked on the door and called out Raquel’s name.

“Yes?” answered Raquel.

“Is everything alright in there?” asker Sergio.

“Yes, everything is fine. I just had a long chat with my colleague. She said she wants to meet me sometime soon.” she said, still not opening the door.

“Okay.. so do you intend to stay in there for the entire day today?”

Raquel chuckled at that. “No, dumbass. I’ll be right back.”

“I’m waiting. We’re late for lunch so I thought of making a quick snack” 

“Ah, okay. Sounds about right.” 

“Great. Now Raquel, come out soon because I need to pee.” said Sergio, embarrassed.

“Coming.” she laughed.

Sergio finally heard the washroom door click open and he rushed to the washroom before Raquel could even step out properly. He pushed her out and locked the door.

“Damn! You could’ve told me before, Sergio. I would’ve left the washroom early.” she yelled across the door.

“I wouldn’t ever do that!”

She chuckled at how adorable he was. She knew he would never do anything that would annoy her. She wished she had met him way before. Things were so different now that she couldn’t make any decisions. Her heart and mind, both had different voices.

Sergio left the washroom and went straight into the kitchen to prepare some evening snacks. “Hey, Raquel!”

“Yes?” she answered.

“Would you like some pasta? A red sauce pasta?” he asked politely.

“Sure! I love pasta. I hope you’re good at cooking it though.” she winked at him.

“Oh you’ll see! And taste.” he winked back.

Raquel curled up on the sofa in her living room and waited for Sergio to finish cooking. She could smell something delicious, her mouth already watering. As curious and impatient as she was, she went running to the kitchen and saw Sergio almost finished with the cooking.

Sergio turned around and saw Raquel standing on the doorstep, with her eyes on the plates. 

“Didn’t see you there.” he smiled at her.

“I just couldn’t stop myself. It smelled so good.” 

“Come on, you’ll like it even better when you taste it.” 

They went to the dining table and Sergio placed the plates on the table. “Just a minute.” he stopped Raquel, pulling out a chair for her. “Please.” he requested her to sit.

“Thank you, Sergio. Chivalrous as always.” She wondered what she had ever done to have met him. 

“Please get started with it already.” Sergio said as he waited for her reaction.

Raquel took her first bite and was mind blown by the spectacular taste it had.

“This is too good. My God. Too good!”

“Thank you!”

“Why would you go into some sort of stock business when you could just be the best chef here in the city?” she asked him, excited by the delicious pasta that was right in front of her.

“Well.. this..” he pointed at the pasta. “.. is just a hobby. I couldn’t make it my profession.”

“Why not?” Raquel frowned.

“Because I was always interested in stocks. It has been my passion since my teenage years.”

“Okay.. but following your hobby sometimes isn’t bad. You wouldn’t be sitting here if you had considered going for this profession.” she said with a faint smile.

“Well, let’s not not talk about that now.” he clearly didn’t even want to imagine himself to be anywhere else. Raquel’s company was all he wanted.

“So today’s day went by just like that. Tomorrow will be day 3. What are we supposed to do?” asked Sergio.

“Hmm. Let me think.” said Raquel as she was chewing the delicious red sauce pasta.

“I have an idea.” she said with a wicked smile.

“And that is?”

She shook her head. “I’m not telling you today.”

“But why not?”

“Surprise it is.” she winked and took another bite of her pasta.

“Let me warn you, if it includes any of my fears, I won’t join you.” 

“We’ll see.” 

“I don’t know why, but your wish, that is still unknown to me, has me worried already.” said Sergio, frowning.

She hit his arm, laughing. “Dumbass.”

Sergio finished his pasta and got up. “Where are you going?” asked Raquel.

“Well I was thinking of doing some cleaning.” answered Sergio.

“Right now?” Raquel asked, confused.

“Well yes? What’s the problem?” Sergio shrugged.

“Nothing. Go ahead.” 

“Okay.”

Her eyes fell on a very comfortable looking chair that was in her living room. “Now where did that come from?” she asked Sergio.

“What?”

“That chair.” she pointed at the chair.

“Oh.. that was under a huge, HUGE, pile of clothes.” 

“Oh..” was all she could say.

“And oh, by the way, I also found these keys. I guess it could be your house keys.” he pulled out the keys from his back pocket.

“Oh my God. Yes. These are my house keys!” she toom the keys from his hands.

“You’re an angel, Sergio. Thank you!” she jumped into his arms, hugging him. Her arms circling around his neck. Sergio was taken back by that. He wasn’t expecting that at all. He didn’t know whether to hug her back as enthusiastically as she had hugged him or just hold her lightly. He went for the latter. Placing his right hand on her head and her left hand on her waist. He caressed her head lovingly.

What happened next left Sergio even more clueless. Raquel rested her head on her on his shoulder completely and brought her hands forward and placed them on his chest. That hug felt a little more intimate. Sergio didn’t know what this would lead to. Or if it was even right. Should he just step back?

Raquel realized what she had just done. She had taken an extra step, even though it wasn’t intentional, but it had happened. She wished for a black hole to swallow her up at the very moment. She pulled back, bringing her arms down. She looked up at him, embarrassed was a small word for her.

“I’m..” she hesitated to even speak. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” she continued.

“It’s alright. Happens.” he gave her a faint smile.

She smiled back at him.

“I think I’ll go to sleep for a while. And yes, I won’t be having dinner tonight. So please don’t cook for me.” she said.

“Alright. I don’t feel hungry either. So I’ll just have a cup of coffee and go to bed too.” he smiled.

“Great. Good night, Sergio.” 

“Good night, Raquel.”

“Don’t bother waking me up if I’ve occupied a little much space on the bed.” she patted his shoulder lightly and went to her room.

Sergio didn’t know if he should've been the one breaking the hug, the awkward hug that had just taken place, at this very spot. 

He brought her hand to his chest and shoulder, where Raquel had rested her hands and head. He could smell her perfume on him. Even though they had hugged before, this hug was more intimate than any hug he had ever received. And on top of that, it was Raquel. Which made it even more special. In a little corner of his heart, he wished he still had her in his arms, her head still rested on his shoulder, her hands on his chest. He couldn’t explain how good that had felt.

He later on made himself some coffee and sat in front of the television screen, the television was on, but he wasn’t watching. He didn’t even know what was on air. All he could think of right now, was Raquel. He wasn't able to take it anymore. She had invaded his heart and mind. He wanted this to stop but having Raquel with him all along the day wasn’t helping.

He finished his coffee and went to the room and saw Raquel sleeping peacefully. A few strands of hair fell on her face. He wished he could be the one to go and sit down beside her, push the strands of hair behind her ear. Place a soft kiss on her lips, wake her up, hear a ‘I love you’ in her sleepy voice, and spoon and cuddle her all night long. He wished.

He switched the lights off, went close to the bed and sat on the edge. He took off his shirt and turned back and saw Raquel still sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. He then lied down on the bed and was staring at the ceiling. Carefully, pulling up his blanket. It was suffocating, having Raquel by his side, so close yet so far. He really wanted things to change, but he knew that it was impossible.

He sighed lightly and shut his eyes close. And dozed off to sleep after a few minutes of thinking about what all had just happened again.

Raquel was woken up by the birds chirping early in the morning. She got up a little and took a quick peek at the clock, it was 8 A.M. 

She sat on the bed, crossing her legs, and stretched her body while aggressively patting Sergio’s arm, waking him up.

“Sergio! Wake up! I need some coffee.”

No answer.

“Sergio! Wake up, please. I need the Sergio special coffee. Immediately.” she commanded, her eyes were still shut.

Still no answer.

She grunted and got up from the bed, made her hair into a quick bun. And went into the kitchen, all angry.

So it was her duty for coffee and breakfast today. She wasn’t perfect at this, but she could at least try.

She somehow managed to make some toasts and coffee. She prepared the breakfast tray and brought it to her room and the sight she saw left her startled. Sergio was sitting on the bed, leaning over the bed’s headboard, SHIRTLESS. He had his glasses in his hands and was thinking of something deep, she assumed. He hadn’t noticed her probably, she thought to herself. It’s fine Raquel, it’s alright. Don’t make a big deal out of it, she tried convincing herself.

She then cleared her throat, “Good morning, Sergio.”

“Oh!” Sergio wasn’t expecting her to see him in this state. “Good morning to you too, Raquel.”

She smiled at him. “Here, some coffee and toast is all I could manage.” placing the breakfast tray in the middle of the bed.

“Oh it’s more than enough. Why didn’t you wake me up? Why did you do all of this alone?” he frowned.

“Well, sometimes let me do the house chores too. So that I start feeling like an independent woman in the city again.” she chuckled.

He laughed at her wittiness.

“So let me give you a hint about my wish for today.” said Raquel, excited.

“I am so scared of your wish, Raquel.”

“Come on, Sergio!”

“Let’s just forget about these wishes. It’s a bad idea anyway.” 

“Now that it’s time for my wish, you’re saying this!” she got furious.

“Hey, it’s not like my wish has been fulfilled either.”

“I will get your wish fulfilled. It will take time though.. We’ve got 19 days.” Raquel convinced Sergio.

“Yeah right.” scoffed Sergio. “Now tell me what your wish is or I’ll die out of suspense.”

“Alright.” sighed Raquel. “So my wish is to swim.. in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Today.”

“What?” Sergio asked, not believing what she just said.

“Yes.”

“Raquel, that’s very dumb.” 

“No it’s not.” grunted Raquel.

“It’s minus two degreed today and I don’t indulge myself in such madness.” said Sergio, putting his glasses back on.

“You’re literally sitting here, shirtless.” she squinted her eyes at him.

“Only while I sleep.” he said in his defence.

“So your wish is ‘Beautiful, special, you won’t understand..’ and my wish is dumb?” 

“Raquel, that is literally suicide. And we still have 17 days to go.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. Is that why you’ve kept me alive?”

“Shut up, Sergio. We’re going. And we’re going today itself.” she said. “I have packed everything that’s necessary too.”

“You touched my stuff?” Sergio asked, nervous.

“Not really, just your clothes.” she smiled at him weakly.

“Fine. Let’s go.” he said, defeated by her.

“YAY!” she squealed in excitement, she had almost got up to hug him but stopped midway and gave him a weak smile.”

They got dressed and picked up the bags that Raquel had packed for them. They got seated on Blush and Raquel started driving.

“I am so excited about it!” She clearly was very happy.

“Right.” Sergio pursed his lips, forcing a smile.

They drove at a medium speed and reached the coast after a little while.

They then rented a boat and got onto the boat and rowed the boat till they reached a little further.

“It looks beautiful, no?” Raquel asked, smiling, looking at the waters.

“It is. I wonder why you would want to ruin it by swimming in this freezing cold water?”

“God, Sergio! I thought you were past that.” she said, frustrated. 

“Right, sorry.”

“Better.”

“Wouldn’t it be easy.. to forget everything and live each day happily? To fulfill your every wish like it’s your last day?” asked Sergio, looking into oblivion.

“But life always interferes.” answered Raquel.

Raquel opened her bag and took out a piece of paper and a pen. “Here, write it down.” handing it over to Sergio.

“Write what down?”

“What you just said.”

“But why?”

“Just do it.”

“Fine.” said Sergio. “Live each day like it’s your last.” Sergio spoke as he wrote it down on the piece of paper.

“Live each day like it’s your last.” repeated Raquel.

“Now roll the paper.” he did as she asked him to.

“But..”

He was interrupted by Raquel, “Just do it!”

He rolled the paper and handed it over to Raquel. She picked up an empty beer bottle that was in her bag, the one that they had just finished drinking. She took the piece and paper and put it inside the empty beer bottle. 

“I wish that someone.. without any reason to live, finds this.” said Raquel as she threw the bottle into the water.

“I wish there’s no one like that,” said Sergio.

Raquel looked back at him and gave him a smile, wondering how could someone be so loving to someone he had not even met. He really was one of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay two chapters in a day lol. i hope you like it. <3 thank you to everyone commenting and giving this story kudos. it makes my entire day. <3 
> 
> i wanted to make this a christmas/ny fic but my life had different plans and i couldn’t write in time. but i hope you will like this story anyway. <3
> 
> happy new year once again my luvs <33


	9. wretched.

After a little while of sitting on the boat and admiring the beautiful scenery, it was time to fulfill Raquel’s wish. A wish that Sergio was still very scared of.

“Okay.” she said rubbing her hands against each other. “It’s bikini time now baby!”

Sergio got alert, scared and worried all at the same time. He didn’t want to actually do this with her but he also didn’t know how to say it on her face. Because Raquel was trying her best to fulfill his weird wish and he couldn’t just walk away on her.

Sergio just tried faking a smile and nodded gently.

“Can you please pass me the bag? The one I packed for us?” asked Raquel.

“Sure, let me give it to you.” saif Sergio. But what Raquel didn’t know was Sergio had done something on purpose that she had no idea about. 

“Raquel, it’s not here. I think I forgot it in the car.” said Sergio, scared to hear how she would react.

“WHAT?” Raquel was furiously looking at him now.

“Yeah, I think so..” Sergio’s voice was barely coming out now.

“Sergio, I gave you one job. ONE JOB.” Raquel was very frustrated now.

“I am sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose, you know that. Right?” he was obviously lying.

Raquel scoffed, not giving any response to that.

“Come on, let’s go back.”

“No no no. We aren’t going back after coming this far. No way.”

“But how are we going to swim when we have no boxers?”

“Actually, I can.” smirked Raquel.

“What?” asked a confused Sergio.

“Yes, well, I have this..” Raquel’s speech was interrupted by Sergio. 

“Enough.”

“But I didn’t even tell you anything yet.

“Yes, you did not. But I understood.” he smiled faintly.

“Okay.” Raquel said, trying to control her laugh. “And you can also swim in your boxers. If you’re wearing them.” she couldn’t stop her chuckling.

“Of course I am.”

“Cool then.” 

Raquel started undressing herself. Sergio, as decent as he was, turned his back to her. After what had happened last evening, he didn’t want to worsen the situation.

“I am done. Now it’s your turn.” Raquel said as she stood up.

“I am not undressing in front of you.” Sergio said, inba very hushed tone.

“Really Sergio? Are you going to act childish now?” 

“Not childish, but I respect you.”

“You were literally on my bed, shirtless.” she crossed her arms now, looking at him furiously. Sergio still had not turned around. His back was still at her.

“Hey that was because I was unaware that you’d come back into the room so quick. I had just woken up.” she said in his defence.

“Yeah right.” scoffed Raquel. “First thing in the morning to do, definitely do some deep thinking.”

Little did she know, all Sergio thought about was Raquel now.

“Look, Sergio, undress yourself fast.”

“You look away first.” said Sergio.

“Sergio, I have no interest in looking at your body. So you might as well just do it.” 

“Hey! Watch it.” said Sergio in a grumpy tone.

“So what else can I say? I am very interested in seeing you undress? I wonder if I’ll be able to control myself, but I’ll try. Are you happy now?” she said mockingly.

“I know you’ll lose control and this is why I think we should go back.” he again tried convincing her but deep down he knew it was useless.

“Don’t put up a charade, Sergio. Just do it.”

Sergio was a little annoyed because he had lost the fight with her. He wouldn’t mind losing the rest of all the fights, but not this. This, he needed to win more than anything.

“Crazy woman.” he said as he took off his shirt first. “Wants want to swim!” Now he took off his pants.

He was in his boxers, whereas Raquel was in her inner wear. Sergio was very hesitant to even look at her directly. He tried his best not to make any eye contact while she was half naked.

“Okay Sergio! Let’s jump.” Raquel said, very excited to fulfill her wish.

“Just a second.” asked Sergio to wait for some time. He shut his eyes and started murmuring something inaudibly. Raquel just couldn’t figure out.

“What are you even doing there?”

“I was praying to God. Asking him to save me and a crazy woman who is going to do this crazy thing and doesn’t even think that it’s crazy.” 

“Are you done with this?” Raquel asked, annoyed, with one hand on her waist.

“Yes. I’m done. Let’s go.”

“Ready. Don’t forget to bring the lifeboat along with you. I’m just going to jump.”

“AAAAAAAA!” Raquel screamed as she jumped into the water. “OH MY GOD! IT IS SO COLD. BUT THIS IS FUN.”

Sergio looked at the sight with a very weird face.

“HURRY UP SERGIO! COME ON!” she yelled.

Sergio came close to the edge of the boat, forgetting the lifebelt in the boat, within a second he tripped and fell into the water.

“SERGIO!” called out Raquel in worry. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT? SHIT!”

“RAQUEL HELP ME OUT HERE! I CANNOT SWIM.”

“WHAT? WHY DID YOU AGREE GO DO THIS IF YOU COULDN’T SWIM?”

“AS IF YOU LISTENED TO ME WHEN I TOLD YOU I WON’T DO IT.”

Sergio was still struggling to swim, Raquel swim close to him and held his arm. 

“THANK GOD YOU ARE HERE. HOLD ME PLEASE OR ELSE I AM GOING TO DROWN.”

“YOU WON’T DROWN, SERGIO. I AM HERE, HOLDING YOU.”

“OKAY OKAY.”

“Sergio..”

“Yes? What now?”

“The boat.. it’s drifting away.”

Both Raquel and Sergio were helpless now. Firstly, Sergio forgot the bag with their swimsuits and all the other necessities in the car. And now this.

“Great. Today is an amazing day it seems. No?”

“No. It isn’t. It’s the very opposite of amazing.

“You wanted to do this.”

“Are you putting the blame on me?”

“Who else should I put the blame on? Myself?”

“You’re unbelievable Sergio.” Raquel scoffed. She didn’t know if Sergio was actually mad at her or was she saying that sarcastically.

“Did you forget the bag purposely in the car because you don’t know how to swim? And is that why you didn’t want to do this with me?” asked Raquel, looking at a different direction but not at him.

“I..” Sergio stammered. “Whatever. But it’s still your fault.”

“Is it my fault that you cannot swim?” said Raquel. “I wonder which era you’ve landed here from. And now I’m stuck with you. In the middle of an ocean.”

“I want to pee.” Sergio murmured, shivering.

“What? Here? Right now?” shocked, Raquel asked, she was shivering too.

“Yes, obviously right now.”

“You cannot do it here.”

“What do you mean? How can I control it?”

“I don’t know. But doing it in the water? That’s disgusting Sergio!” she grunted. “Why don’t you just swim a little ahead? The waves will take it away. A wave like that one!” She pointed to the waves that were occurring at a little distance.

“Forget it. I will try to control it until I can. We won’t be stuck here forever I suppose. Or I hope we don’t.” said Sergio with a faint smile.

Raquel noticed there was something beside her, a little far but she didn’t know what it was. 

“Sergio..”

“Hmm?”

“What is that?” she asked, shivering, and now scared too.

“What?”

“Over there.” she pointed to the object. “Is that a shark?”

“Oh, that.” Sergio squinted his eyes trying to figure out what the object was. “No no. That’s not a shark” he chuckled.

“What is it then?” 

“That’s a piece of somebody’s clothing. Looks more like someone’s boxers.”

And then he realized. It was his. He immediately looked at Raquel in embarrassment. Raquel figured his expression out.

“YOU PERVERT!” she yelled.

“I AM SORRY! I HAD NO IDEA WHEN IT CAME OFF!” he yelled back. “YOU KNOW ME AND THAT I WOULD NOT DO IT INTENTIONALLY. GOODNESS! I DON’T KNOW WHY IT KEEPS HAPPENING TO ME!”

“AND I WAS STANDING NEXT TO YOU ALL THIS WHILE. DISGUSTING.”

“I AM SORRY, REALLY SORRY.”

“JUST GO AND GET YUR BOXERS.”

“Can you please get them for me? You know I can’t swim, I might drown.” he mumbled.

“I am not touching your boxers. No way.”

“Please Raquel. They’ll float away. I don’t want to be rescued naked.” he pleaded.

Raquel looked at him as if she’s going to murder him at that very spot. “Fine. You hold my arm and come with me while I bring your boxers.”

She swimmed a little further and held his boxers in his hands, only using her thumb and index finger. She then handed it over to Sergio. Sergio hurried a wore them back on while Raquel was holding his arm, though looking away, so that her dumbass doesn’t drown.

“Are you done?” asked Raquel, still not looking at him.

“Yes.” he said, embarrassed.

“Thank God.” she finally looked at him, still a little angry. “My neck hurts.”

“Raquel, I am sorry for all this.” 

“It’s okay, Sergio.”

He smiled faintly, expecting a smile back. 

“You know you’re the first man who has apologised to me for every little mistake he makes.” Raquel smirked.

“Is that a good thing?”

“I think so. Don’t feel so proud of yourself. I am insulting all the men with what I just said. Their ego is so huge that when you tell them that they’ve made a mistake, they will make it our mistake in some silly way but won’t apologize. Ask me about it, I’ve experienced since my childhood. All women have probably.”

“Such men shouldn’t be given any respect. I can’t believe they still exist. Apologising is literally nothing. It’s the smallest form of saying that I’ve made a mistake, and I want you to forgive me. No one gets any less if we apologize.” he scoffed.

“Most men don’t understand that.” said Raquel.

“We need to change this.”

“We do.”

She only smiled back at him now. He was relieved.

“We should hug, don’t you think?” asked Raquel.

“Huh?” asked Sergio, confused.

“It’s so cold. Come on, hug me sideways so that I can do the same.”

“Okay.”

They hugged each other sideways. They were very close to each other now. So close that they couldn hear each other breathing.

“Hey, now that we’re stuck here, you can tell me the other half of your story, you know. There’s no one to disturb us with their calls.” he laughed, making Raquel laugh too.

“You’re right maybe.”

“Get started with it already please.” she said, shivering because of the cold water. “Before the coastguards arrive.”

“So it was when Emanuel left and we were alone at his apartment. We headed inside, kissing each other crazy, almost making out, but suddenly he stopped kissing me, when his phone got a notification. Somebody had just texted him. So he got off me and went a little further saying that it’s someone from work.”

“And? Who was it?” asked Sergio softly.

“Oh the end will leave you surprised.”

“I was confused, you know? Why would he go away from me to text someone back from work? He could do that right there, in front of me.”

“I agree.”

“It was all very weird to me. So I decided to check his phone, I knew his password. He didn’t tell me what it was but I had figured it out long back. But I never went through his phone. But this time, I wouldn’t stop at any cost.”

“So did you check? His phone?”

“I had to be very clever with when to check it. I chose the best time to do it, when he was playing video games with his friends.”

“Video games? What is he? A six year old?”

Raquel chuckled. “No. A six year old has a very sensitive heart. Whereas he..” she couldn’t complete the sentence.

“Anyway, so when I managed to open his phone, I opened the messages, and saw Laura, my sister’s name on top. That left me a little confused. For a moment I thought he was planning a surprise for me with her help. I even considered keeping his phone back down believing my own theory. But my instinct said to just open it and check what they were up to. His reply to her was “See you!” attached with a kiss emoticon.”

“The heck?” grunted Sergio.

Raquel could only nod.

“The message read:

“Hey, it's me Laura. I am very excited. It has been five months since that night in LA. I can’t wait to meet you now that you have finally agreed to see me again! And I texted you to tell you what my room number is, because I forgot to tell it to you on the call. I am in Hotel Hilton. And the room number is 504. I’ll be waiting for you.” tears forming in Raquel’s eyes as she told him all this.

“And mind you, she had also attached some kiss and heart emoticons,” she faked a smile but couldn’t hold back her tears.

“Your sister? And Alberto?” he asked her softly, very much in shock.

She nodded again. “But that’s not the worst part.”

“What is the worst part then?”

“It was when I decided to go o Hotel Hilton. To see if it was actually real.”

“So you went to Hotel Hilton?”

She nodded.

-

Raquel was at the reception of Hotel Hilton.

“Hello miss. How can I help you?”

“Um, actually, a friend of mine from LA, her name is Laura. She’s staying at this hotel, could I please have her room number?”

“I am so sorry but I can’t let out any information. But I can go ahead and give her a call for you?” the receptionist asked.

“That’d be nice. Thank you.” smiled Raquel.

“Oh look, there she is!” squealed the receptionist.

Raquel turned and saw her sister walking towards the hotel’s elevator.

Raquel hid her face with her hand so that her sister wouldn't see her.

“Thank you.”

Raquel took out a mask and put it on, a scarf to hide her face completely by wrapping it around her head and face and a pair of glasses to cover her eyes. She decided to follow Laura into the elevator, thanking heavens because Laura was busy on her phone and the elevator was full of people. So she got in.

A kind old lady asked, “Which floor?”

“The same floor,” Raquel answered, almost inaudiblya and with a faint smile.

Raquel saw Laura still on her phone, texting. She was sure it must be Alberto on the other side. 

When they reached their desired floor, she left only when Laura left. She saw her walk towards her room, and only when she went inside, she decided to walk up to her room. Raquel stood outside her room, thinking of knocking and going in and confront Laura.

Tears were streaming down her face. She was not being able to handle what she was seeing. Her own sister, her very own little sister, was in a relationship with her fiancé? She felt as though her whole world fell apart.

She backed out and mistakenly opened the door to the room opposite Laura’s. 

“Oh you’re here. Your room is almost done.” said the lady from room service.

“Thank you.” Raquel said, wiping away her tears and lied to the lady.

Raquel entered the room, which wasn’t hers but that didn’t really bother her. She took out her phone and called Alberto.

“Hey babe.” answered Alberto.

“Hi Alberto. Where are you right now?”

“Are you alright Raquel?”

“Yes. Just tell me where you are.”

“I am at a restaurant for a meeting. Why?”

“No it’s nothing. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay honey.” 

“Bye.” 

Should she be relieved about the fact that he was not there? Or had not arrived yet? Was it all true or was it just her assumption? There were too many questions in her head but no one to answer them. 

She finally left out a deep sigh and decided to head back home. She kept her phone back in her handbag, covered herself with a mask, scarf and a pair of glasses to leave. Raquel held the knob of the door and opened it and saw the sight she wished she had never seen.

It was Alberto. At Laura’s door. He knocked on the door lightly and Laura only took two seconds to open the door. It looked as though she was desperately waiting for Alberto to arrive, sitting right in front of the door.

Raquel, through her own eyes, saw Laura pulling Alberto close to her and kissing him and he kissed her back desperately and went into her room. They shut the door aggressively, making it pretty obvious that they were making out.

Raquel was numb after what she had just witnessed. The two very important people of her life, her little sister and her fiancé. She was so hurt that she didn’t even realize when she fell to the floor and was in a complete mess. She was miserably crying, she had no one by her side to calm her down. The people she thought she could always count on, had hurt her beyond repair.

-

Sergio hugged her even tighter when she was done telling her other part of the story. He noticed she was crying. He brought her hand up and wiped her tears away. She was breathing heavily, maybe also because of the cold water and shivering caused by it. 

“How are you so strong, Raquel?” gently asked Sergio.

“What?”

“What I went through, is nothing in comparison to what you went through. You have been hurt by your closest people. Heck, they were your own family. Whereas I am in this situation because of my own self.”

“Please don’t compare our pains. Everyone’s struggle is different, isn’t it?” she gently smiled at him.

“It is indeed.” he smiled back.

“Stop hugging me so tight. It’s suffocating me.” 

“Oh, sorry. I thought you might need it.”

“There was no one there for me all these years and you think I might need it now?” she asked mockingly.

“Well, if I were a part of your life when this happened, I would’ve definitely been there for you.”

“I know, dumbass.” she gently hit his head with hers.

“Ow!” he chuckled.

“So what happened after that? After you found out? Did you confront them?” a hesitant Sergio asked.

“I never confronted Laura. I know it’s stupid, but I never talked to her after that incident. Never asked her why did she do that because I know she wouldn’t care about my feelings. She calls me on special occasions and I never take her calls. Because I know if I do, I am going to break down in the worst way possible.

“And Alberto?”

“I did confront Alberto. I knew what his answer would be, I just wanted to see what his reaction would be if I had done what he did.”

“What? There’s more to the story?”

“Oh yes. There is.”

“So after I witnessed the very wonderful scene of my fiancé and sister making out, I decided to get myself out of that place as fast as I could. It made me disgusted to be there. So I rushed out of the place and got into my car and left.”

Raquel was still crying, her tears visible even in the water.

“I had so many questions in my head and I felt that only one person could give me the best advice about it all.”

“Wait, let me guess who. Alicia?”

“Absolutely right.”

Sergio smiled at Raquel, he already knew her so well.

“I called Alicia and asked her to give me company at the bar. She agreed right away.”

-

“Baaabe! Where have you been?” asked Alicia, hugging Raquel.

“Just.. around.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Raquel looked at Alicia, giving her a gentle smile.

“Babe, I have been your best friend since we were 9. You can’t just lie to me like that.” 

“It’s Alberto.. I.. caught him cheating on me..” Raquel said in between sobs. “With Laura.”

“What?” 

“Today, an hour ago to be honest.”

“Babe that’s so fucking messed up. What are you going to do about it?”

“I will confront Alberto once I meet him. I just don’t know when.”

“Okay.. but today, now, you are going to pump yourself up and go party like wild!” she said as she pulled Raquel’s hair tie open.

“Alicia! I just caught my husband cheating on me with my sister and you want me to party? All I want right now is to just jump off a bridge.”

“I will kill you if you ever do that.”

“That’s exactly the intention, babe.”

“Come here, give me a hug.” asked Alicia.

Raquel hugged her back tightly. She really wanted someone to hold her and take care of her. She wished it was the man she loved ever since she was a kid. But no, it was him who had caused this hurt. She was thankful that she had Alicia by her side.

“Thank you Ali. I really needed that.” Raquel said, caressing Alicia’s hand that was on the bat counter.

“Now get up, go on the dance floor!”

“Actually I’ll push off now.”

“Why so soon?”

“I just don’t feel too well. I think I need some sleep.”

“Alright. Let me drop you off.”

“Thanks babe.”

Alicia and Raquel drove back home and Alicia dropped her off at her apartment.

Raquel, the other morning, decided to go to Alberto's and confront him. She didn’t want to be late because their wedding was just 14 days away and she wanted to end this as soon as she could. She knew her wounds were very bad and nothing would heal them, but she still wanted to go away from all of this.

Raquel knew the timings he’d be home so she drove to Alberto’s and knocked on his door.

“Darling!” squealed Alberto.

Raquel was disgusted seeing his face. “Hi.” she tried her level best to fake a smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on in.” Alberto excused so that Raquel could get in.

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything that you want to tell me?”

“Not really.” said Raquel, looking directly at him now. “Is there something I should know, Alberto?”

“Raquel what’s wrong with you today? Anyway, I have to go to a restaurant for an important meeting.” Alberto said, collecting his car keys and phone, placing a kiss on Raquel’s forehead.

“A meeting like last night’s?” asked Raquel, looking into oblivion. “The one at Hotel Hilton? Room no. 504?”

Alberto dropped everything that was in hands on the floor when he heard her mention the hotel’s name and the room number.

“Why did you do that Alberto?” she asked, feeling defeated, eyes filled with tears.

“Raquel..” he said, coming closer to her.

“No. Don’t you dare come close to me. Stay away.”

“Raquel I met her 5 months ago in LA. What happened between us was supposed to be a fling but she kept calling me back..”

His speech was cut off by Raquel.

“And you kept on going. Right?” she said furiously.

“Raquel, it's all over now. I swear. I went there yesterday to tell her that it’s over. Please forgive me. We don’t need this. We’re getting married in less than two weeks now. I’ll keep you very happy. I don’t know why I strayed? Please forgive me. Please. I won’t do it again, I swear.”

“Okay. I forgive you.” she said faintly.

“Really?”

“I forgive you, Alberto. But you have to forgive me as well. Because last night, I did exactly what you did, Alberto. I slept with someone.”

Alberto got very furious at that statement and was looking at Raquel in anger. He almost raised his hand at Raquel to slap her.

““Alberto, it's all over now. I swear. I went there yesterday to tell her that it’s over. Please forgive me. We don’t need this. We’re getting married in less than two weeks now. I’ll keep you very happy. I don’t know why I strayed? Please forgive me. Please. I won’t do it again, I swear.” Raquel repeated everything Alberto had said.

Alberto realized that she was only repeating everything he had just said.

“Raquel..”

But Raquel stopped him from saying anything and did just one thing. He brought her left hand and took out the engagement ring that was on her ring and threw it on him.

“Find some other hand for this ring.” she said as left his apartment.

She was crying a lot after what had just happened. She got into the car and put her face in her hands, sobbing.

-

“How dare he? How the fuck dare he?” Sergio scoffed.

“I have no idea.”

Sergio was now hugging Raquel more tighter than ever. He knew she needed if after she had let all her secrets out.

“I tried a lot, you know? To live without him. But I failed. Every. Single. Time. I just failed.”

Raquel was sobbing again and couldn’t stop herself from crying because of the terrifying memories. 

Sergio wished he could erase all of Raquel’s memories. He made a move and kissed gently on her head. Raquel got shocked after what had just happened. Why did he kiss her like that? It felt very intimate to her. She just couldn’t explain what that made her feel. But her wounds were again touched and that wasn’t really a good feeling. She wished she could stop the pain all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this isn’t a very pleasant chapter but i hope you liked it <3
> 
> thank you for reading :)
> 
> again, ignore if there are any mistakes lol


	10. sustain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//
> 
> suicide attempt. i’m not sure whether some people would still consider reading this because i know it can be little troublesome to read something like this. but i had to add this as it was a crucial part of the story. sorry in advance if it causes you any discomfort.

After waiting for a long time, Raquel and Sergio were rescued by the coastguards who reached there on a different boat with life belts. 

It was a crazy day but fun, but Raquel was not as happy as Sergio thought she’d be. And he was pretty sure that it was clearly because of the past memories that still haunt her every time she thinks about them. And he was blaming himself for asking her to tell him the rest of the other half of her story to him today, out of all days, today. When she was so excited about fulfilling her wish. And he ruined it for her. At least that’s what he was thinking.

On their way back, Sergio was the one driving. Raquel wasn’t feeling too well, as she had told him. He had checked if she had fever, she was feeling a little too cold and was continuously sneezing on the entire drive back home. So he had suggested she take some rest in the back seat and cover herself up as much as she can, and she did so.

But on the other hand, he also wanted to ask her about how she was feeling, or did he cross any limits, or whether she wanted to talk to him about it so that he could at least try to make her feel better and makeup for the mess he had created.

When they finally reached home, Raquel got off Blush and without uttering a single word went inside. Sergio could only look at her go while collecting their stuff that was in the car. He wanted to go up to her and stop her and ask her if it was his presence that was annoying her. Because after what had happened when they were in the ocean, Sergio very much blamed himself for her coldness towards him. Was it coldness? Or did she just need some time alone? After all, everything that happened in the past had hurt her so much that it had made her want to end her life. And now after recalling everything that happened, she must be feeling terrible. She after all remembered everything, word by word. It had cut the deepest wounds in her heart.

Sergio after collecting their stuff and locking Blush, went in, struggling to handle everything on his own. But there was no way he was going to disturb Raquel for a while now. He was sure that she needed some space and he was going to give her that. No matter what it might cost. He wasn’t going to annoy her anymore and be the best roommate anyone can ever have, he promised himself.

After he got in, he decided not to go to Raquel’s room until it’s not for breakfast, lunch and dinner. So he placed everything he was holding beside the sofa in the living room and went to the washroom to get freshed. He definitely needed a hot water shower to ease up. Too much had happened in a day and he wasn’t sure whether he should apologize to her or just let it be. 

He finally gathered the courage to go and talk to her when it was time for dinner. He prepared the same tomato sauce pasta, the one she loved. He hoped that this would at least be helpful in some way to initiate a conversation. Talking to Raquel had become ergio’s driving force these days and going for such a long time without talking was kind of not clicking well with him. He just wanted to speak to her once. Just once.

Sergio looked at the tray, where he had placed the dinner plates for both of them and two glasses of red wine that he had refrigerated as soon as they returned. He had already planned this when they were on their way back home. He really hoped she wouldn’t turn her back on him. He even thought of apologising. Not once, not twice but a hundred times if he had to.

He went up to the room and knocked on the door.

No response.

He knocked again.

Still no response.

“Raquel? Are you sleeping?” he asked hesitantly.

Nothing.

“Okay so I am coming in. I hope you won’t get mad at me.” he said as he turned the knob of the door and opened it.

The sight in front of him left him completely numb.

The tray of pasta and red wine fell on the floor from his hands in no second.

His mouth, ajar, and his entire body was trembling. 

Raquel was on the floor, with a bottle of bleach next to her. 

She had tried attempting again. 

“RAQUEL!” screamed Sergio, running towards her and falling on the floor next to her.

“GET UP!” tears well rolling down his face, he felt helpless at that moment.

He didn’t think anything else, all he could think of was taking Raquel to the closest hospital near them. 

Thankfully, there was a hospital near Raquel’s apartment, it took only 15 minutes to reach there.

“DOCTOR! NURSE!” Sergio called out the doctors and the nurses, asking for help.

One of the nurses who was at the reception came up to him, terrified seeing Raquel’s condition. 

“What happened to her?” asked the nurse calmly.

“Can we do this later? My friend is struggling to fight this. I want her back alive and well. Can you please take her into the emergency room right now?” Sergio grunted, looking furiously at the nurse.

“Of course we will. And until then you can fill up some forms.” she said to him.

“Thank you.” replied Sergio, expressionless.

The nurse pulled out a stretcher and at the same moment a lady doctor came in and saw Raquel on the stretcher and came running towards her.

“What’s the case?”

“Doctor! Good evening. I think it’s a failed suicide attempt. We need to get her into the emergency room as soon as possible before whatever she has taken spreads to her entire body. Or else it will be next to impossible to save her.”

“Yes. Hurry. I’ll go prepare for the procedures.” the doctor patted the nurse’s shoulder.

Raquel was in the emergency room, fighting to live. When all she wanted was to end her life. Sergio on the other hand could see Raquel over this side of the glass. He was the only family she had around her. 

He was seeing every move the doctor was making, everything that the doctor was doing. They were trying their level best to extract every drop of bleach out of her body. Though they of course knew it was not possible to get it all out. Raquel’s breathing was not consistent, she was having a lot of problems breathing while they were performing the extraction. 

Raquel’s words were lingering around his ears. He remembered her saying, “When you want to do something like this.. you shouldn't think about it so much, you should just do it.” when they first met on the bridge.

The nurse who had first noticed Raquel saw Sergio all worried and still crying on the other side of the glass. So she thought of talking to him so that he feels a little better about this whole situation.

“Excuse me.” called out the nurse.

Sergio turned around and saw her there with a glass of water.

“Yes?”

“Here. This is for you.” she said as she handed the glass over to him.

“Thank you. That’s.. That’s very kind of you.”

“Please.” she smiled in a gentle way.

“So.. is that your girlfriend?” she asked, pointing over her thumb at Raquel.

“What?” Sergio asked embarrassingly. “No. No she’s not. We just are great friends and live in the same apartment.”

“Oh okay.” the nurse nodded.

“Why did she do this?”

He looked over at her with squinted eyes, confused about what to answer to this question. He was about to answer but then she continued.

“You people don’t value your lives yourself and then go and cry about people not caring about you. To live, what’s important is not somebody else’s validation. It is your own will. Ask me about it. I have lost my mother to suicide.”

“Your mother?” Sergio couldn’t gather up that information at once because it was shocking.

“Yes. My mother.” nodded the nurse. “She was an alcoholic actually. My father passed away when I was very young and it was just my mother and I. It’s not that she didn’t look after me, she did. Very well actually. But after a few years of my father’s demise, she started dating another guy. At first, things were amazing. But when she got married to him, she named everything we had to his name. We had nothing on us after that. And then the unexpected happened. He took everything and ran away.” 

“What did you do, then?” 

“We couldn’t do anything. The police wouldn’t believe us. At least that’s what my mother said.” she was looking into oblivion as she spoke.

“My mum.. she couldn’t take it in, what all that had happened.. She was broken. So she did what I hadn’t dreamt of in my entire life. She committed suicide by hanging herself on the ceiling fan.” she continued.

“I am so sorry you had to go through all of this.” Sergio said as he tried convincing her by holding her shoulder.

“It’s okay. That taught me a lot of things. That no one thinks about you, no matter who it is, not even your parents. And you cannot give up on things so easily. But most importantly it taught me that you have to think about everyone and not just yourself.”

“You’re right. I wish Raquel could unders..” he was about to say it. About to say it. But he didn’t. He stopped right there. Remembering their plans on New Year’s Eve. That was also very selfish of them, to end their lives just like that. He didn’t expect that he’d think what they had planned would be wrong to him. But it was.Well, slightly it was. He didn’t want to overthink about it so he looked at Raquel and saw the doctor and nurses were almost finished.

“Thank you for talking to me. I feel a lot better now.” he said, giving the nurse a warm smile.

“Please don’t mind. I just saw you worried and wanted to come over and talk to you about it.” she smiled back at him. “Now go and talk to the doctor. She is kind of rude in the beginning but she’s sweet too. So don’t try and act smart to her.” she chuckled.

“Right. Thanks again. Please take care.” 

He then ran over to the doctor, leaving the emergency room.

“Excuse me, doctor.” he called out.

She didn’t say anything but instead headed to the reception.

“We need to shift the patien..”

She was interrupted by Sergio again.

“Excuse me, doctor! How is my friend?”

“A minute please.” is all she said.

“We need to shift the patient to the general ward.” she asked the receptionist. “And we need to monitor everything. Please keep sending nurses to keep a check every 2 hours.” she added.

“Doctor.” Sergio called her again.

“Yes?” 

“I need to know how my friend is doing. Please.”

“She's fine. We saved her life.. so that she can go out and try to commit suicide again. May I ask, what  
made her take this huge step? Did she have a fight with someone? Did she lose her job or was she betrayed? lt must be some stupid reason like that, isn't it? You have tiny some problem, commit suicide! You people don't value life. Look at that man.” she pointed over to a man sitting on a wheelchair , surrounded by his family. “He has terminal cancer. He has undergone four surgeries.. ..and yet wants to live. So that his family keeps smiling. Unfortunately we won't be able to save him. And the one we saved doesn't want to live. What is wrong with you kids? Why don't you understand.. that when someone dies, they don't die alone?” she continued.

“I..” Sergio couldn’t form words.

“Now if you excuse me.” said the doctor and left.

Sergio didn’t know how he would face Raquel when she finally wakes up. Would she be mad at him? Would she still consider doing his thing with him on the 31st? How would he take care of her when she wakes up? 

He had decided that he would be giving her a good scolding once she wakes up though. How dare she do this without him? And way before the 31st? He wasn’t going to let her go away with this so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn’t too lengthy so i’ll be back with another chapter soon. well let’s hope so!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR 51 KUDOS <3 you people are my reason to smile, ly! thank you for giving this story love <3


	11. embrace.

It was day 6. 

Raquel was still in the hospital's general ward. She knew that Sergio had saved her. She just wasn't sure where he was. She had not heard from him these past few days. He must be at home, taking care of the house, she thought. She had even enquired, not asked but enquired, all the nurses who paid her a visit and also the doctor but they didn't say anything. They instead told her that Sergio had not been in the hospital after admitting her. 

When in fact it was rather the contrary. He visited her every day without skipping a single day. She used to rest when he visited. He had been clever enough to ask the doctor and nurses about the timings, so that when he paid her a visit, she was asleep. He even asked them not to tell her anything about his visits. They were more than happy to help.

It was very difficult for him to not talk to her for three days straight. He was missing the only person he used to interact with. But he had to convince himself in order to pretend that he was mad at her. He knew he was going to act a little mad in such a manner only for a little while though. Staying away from Raquel for such a long time was already eating him up.

"Good morning Doctor!" Sergio greeted Raquel's doctor with a box of chocolates.

"Good morning to you too Sergio. Why did you get me this?" she asked, giggling.

"I thought you'd know." Sergio said with a wide smile.

"Ah! I think I know." she said. "Because Raquel is getting her discharge today. Am I right?"

"Absolutely." 

"Have you already finished all the formalities for the discharge?"

"In the morning itself." Sergio said in a timid matter, with a silly smile on his face.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh at that. She had noticed how Sergio cared for her, more than any friend or family would. Nobody else had bothered paying a visit all this while. It had only been Sergio around.

"Raquel will get her discharge at 6 o'clock in the evening." the doctor informed Sergio, who nodded in response. "Do you want us to drop her home in an ambulance with a nurse?"

"Oh no. I can take her home. But thank you so much. Your concern matters to us so much." he smiled at her.

"Please. Nevermind."

"Alright. So I'll be here at 5:45 in the evening. I think it's her time to wake up now." 

"Correct, it's time for her lunch. You can go home now." 

"Thank you once again, Doc." he said with a very warm smile that made the doctor believe that he was thanking her with his whole heart.

Sergio drived back home as fast as he could. He missed having Raquel by his side whenever he drove Blush. And the way she talked to her car. It was annoyingly adorable. He wished he could go back in time.

His heart was beating so fast as the time passed. May be, just may be, he was nervous. Because he would be having her home after 3 days. She will be seeing him after 3 whole days. How will she react to seeing him? He didn't want to create his own bubble of dreams but he wouldn't be lying if he said that he was actually expecting a very tight and warm hug from her. The ones that she only gives him. The nurses and doctor had told him that she asked about him every day. May be she missed him just as much as he missed her.

He had cooked their dinner just before leaving for the hospital to get her. 

He reached the hospital in a little while and was greeted by Raquel's nurses and doctor at the reception. They were so happy that she was finally going back home today.

"Sergio!" called the doctor.

"Yes?"

"I hope you tell each other soon."

Sergio looked at the doctor with a clueless face. 

"Tell each other what?" he asked her.

"Nothing. You'll know soon." all she did was smile at him and left.

Sergio saw her go and after a while of thinking about what she had just said, he realized what she meant.

He shook his head before he could already imagine Raquel and him on a boat, cooking together in between kisses and hugs.

"Excuse me." he called a nurse who was standing a little further. "It is almost 6, when am I supposed to take her home with me?"

"You can take her home exactly at 6."

Just 5 minutes. I can wait.

4 minutes had passed and so he asked the nurse again.

"Just 1 minute left. Can I take her home now?"

"God, fine. Go ahead and grab all her stuff." she pointed to the general ward.

"Thank you so much." he instantly got up and went in.

He saw Raquel was sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked ready to go back home. She was wearing the clothes he had brought in the morning today. A plain pair of loose parallel pants and a loose tank top. She had her hair up in a rough bun. He was in complete awe just looking at her, finally awake and not asleep. She looked beautiful, even in sickness.

She was getting up when she looked up and saw Sergio standing at the doorstep, already penetrating her with his gaze. She was so overwhelmed to finally see him. Her friend for six days, who was more dear to her than some friends of 6 years. She just wanted to run and give him the tightest hug that has ever existed in the world. But she really didn't have the energy to.

But she deep down also wanted to punch him in the face so bad right now. How dare he not visit her all these days, when she was all alone in this place filled with strangers and the weird hospital smell that she hated. She decided not to be very obvious about the excitement of seeing him. She thought she'd rather make a face that makes it hard for him to tell what she was feeling.

Sergio started walking up close to her and she started walking up close to him too. Sergio on the other hand was also trying his best to not show any expression of excitement but making a very serious face with a penetrating gaze. He thought that would be enough to give her the message.

"Hi." Raquel said, looking at him seriously.

"Hello Raquel." Sergio said, looking back at her seriously.

"Are we ready to go back home?" she asked him, jumping straight to the point.

"Yes. Let's go." said Sergio as he went behind her, gathering her things.

"Fine. Give me the keys, I'll drive." she said, bringing her hand forward.

"Are you in your senses?" he asked her, smiling cynically. "Do you really think I would hand over the keys to you? Raquel, you have just been discharged and you need rest. So please, allow me to do my bit here. After you're completely recovered, you can drive around as much as you want."

Raquel scoffed at him. "I can't believe you sometimes. You didn't bother visiting me all these days and today you appear out of nowhere and act as if you care so much about me." she folded her hands in anger.

"I don't have time for this right now. Please let's just go home and talk in peace." 

"Whatever." that was all she said and left the general ward in anger. 

Sergio couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her leave. She was back, he thought to himself and smiled. Keeping his palm above his chest, trying to hear his beating heart. We're going to be complete now, he said to his heart.

When he was done bringing her things from inside, he saa Raquel standing beside Blush and talking to her. It looked as though she was making complaints, most definitely about him. He looked at the sight adorably, oh he missed his crazy friend.

He walked towards the car, took out the keys and opened the door to get in and seat himself. He placed her things in the back seat, hoping that she would still consider sitting in the front seat, beside him.

She opened the door to the front seat and got seateda and Sergio sighed internally. 

"I want to have a large pizza all by myself. So please stop at my favourite restaurant so that I can order." she said, not looking at him directly.

"I have prepared dinner at home. So, no. You won't get any pizza today." he clearly denied.

"I get to decide what I want to have, after so many days of being admitted in the hospital. And that too without anyone paying me a visit. I just need to reward myself." 

Sergio couldn't wait to reach home so that he could confront her. Her behavior was rude for no reason, because he did visit her. But only without letting her know. 

"Fine. Do whatever you want to. Who am I to intrude myself into your decisions?"

"Exactly."

He later stopped at her favourite restaurant and she stepped out and got herself a large, extra cheese pepperoni pizza.

She got back, seated herself and started opening the box to eat it in the car itself when Sergio interrupted her.

"Please do not eat inside the car, you should not be doing that. Also, we are only five minutes away from home."

She looked at him with a death stare, very scary. She closed the box in complete anger and looked away from him.

"We're here." he said when they finally reached home. 

"I was in the hospital but I haven't forgotten my own apartment, Sergio." Raquel said, cynically.

"Of course." Sergio pursed his lips listening to that.

Raquel was about to open the door and leave the car when Sergio held her hand and she was seatef back in the car.

"What now?" she asked irritably.

"Raquel, before we go inside and continue with this awkward silence, that we both completely despise, I think we need to talk." Sergio said hesitantly.

"About what?"

"As if you already don't know."

"Sergio, what is this all about? Just tell me straight up."

"Alright. I'll begin."

Raquel sat a bit more comfortably, facing towards him. 

"Why did you do that?" he asked without hesitation.

"Do what?" Raquel knew what he was talking about now but she was trying to ignore the topic, especially right now. She needed a break.

"You very well know what I'm talking about."

"Sergio, I can't tell you."

"You know you can."

Raquel left out a deep sigh.

"Okay. Because I felt too weak. Alberto's memories were haunting me and I wanted to escape out of that. They have been eating me alive all this while and I couldn't take it anymore. The phone call, the hotel, the sight of Laura and him together, him not believing me when I lied to him but him also wanting me to believe him whereas he was actually at fault. It was too much. My heart is weak, it's not the same anymore." she said looking straight at him in the eye.

"No, you are not weak Raquel. In fact, you are the strongest person I have ever come across. I wish I had the courage to fight my problems just like you did years ago." he caressed Raquel's shoulder. "Also, you promised me that we'd do this together. You broke our promise." he made a funny grumpy face.

Raquel gently smiled at him. "And you! Didn't pay me a single visit at the hospital." she hit him on the arm.

"Actually, I did. Everyday. Twice." he looked down at his hands in embarrassment.

"What?" 

Sergio only nodded.

"Why didn't you come to meet me then?"

"Because I wanted you to think that I was mad at you. Which I still am by the way. But I couldn't hold myself from you for so long. After all, you are the only family I have." he smiled at her, silly.

"Goodness, Sergio!" she said as she looked at him in awe.

She turned around, placing the box of pizza on the back seat and turned towards him and hugged him. She hugged him so tight, until there was completely no air in-between them. She was feeling so content, finally getting to hug him. Whereas he was feeling content too, finally getting to hug her. It was a feeling that couldn't be expressed. 

"You are more than family Sergio." she said as she brought her hand up and caressed the hair on the back of his neck.

Her touch there made him shudder. 

But he didn't let that feeling consume him entirely. He instead made an effort and placed his lips on her shoulder in a gentle manner, not making Raquel comfortable but feel loved. 

Raquel left out an audible, loud gasp when he did that. She couldn't imagine Sergio doing that. It was very bold of him to make that move. Not that it made her uncomfortable in any manner, but it was more than enough to make her stomach filled with butterflies. It made her feel things that she didn't know she could feel.

She remembered Alberto being awkward about flaunting his love for her, making moves himself and kissing her here and there. And when he did, it looked very forced. But she loved him so much that she always ignored his behaviour towards her and started to think that it was just his trait and she could never change it. She loved him, nonetheless.

But this, what Sergio just did, this kiss, gave her goosebumps. Heck, it was not even supposed to be taken in that manner, she thought to herself. But his soft and warm lips had just kissed her shoulders and that was very intimate. She wouldn't forget it for years to come.

She thought of finally breaking the hug or else her mind would wander to places she doesn't want it to.

"Thank you Sergio." said Raquel, bringing her hand to caress his right cheek. "I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you."

He held her hand on his cheek and he held it tight. "Same here Raquel." he said as he smiled at her.

"Oh, his beard feels so good, I want to caress it forever. Can I?" she thought in her head, looking at him in complete awe. 

There was no way a man could be this adorable. All the men in her life had been complete jerks, except for her father, obviously. But, Sergio. Oh, Sergio! What was he made up of? She wished life had destined for them to meet way before.

"Let's go in, have this amazing pizza and a glass of wine." she said, bringing her hand back down. 

"No to the pizza, yes to the wine. I'll have the dinner I cooked with so much love for you." he pouted.

"Sergio, you don't have to make me feel guilty about it now. I just wanted to have some pizza real bad." she said, frowning.

Sergio laughed seeing her adorable face. "Come on, let's go in. This place missed you." he said placing his hand above hers.

She smiled back at him but also shuddered at his touch. 

It seemed crazy to her how his every touch made her feel things. Was it normal? She hit herself in the head to pull herself out from her own thoughts.

"And you? Did you miss me?" she asked him, now being the one pulling his hand.

"Of course I did Raquel." he brought his other hand placing it above hers. "I missed you more than anything."

Now she placed her other hand above his. "Me too." she smiled.

"Are we playing some game here?" he looked down at their hands and laughed.

She laughed back at him and hit his hand that was below hers.

"Come on in. No more delay." he said as they stepped out of the car, locking it behind them. 

As soon as Raquel unlocked the door open, switching the lights on, her eyes were wide open and her jaw was on the floor. The place was decorated with balloons and flowers, with a 'Welcome Back' sign. The dining table was all decorated too, that too with candles, though they weren't lit yet. 

"Sergio.." Raquel called him almost inaudibly.

"Yes Raquel?"

"Did you.. did you do all this on your own?" she asked him, still looking over the place.

"Well apparently yes. There aren't any ghosts in here you see." he replied smiling at her funnily.

"Very funny!" she squinted her eyes at him.

"So.. did you like it?" Sergio asked, hesitantly.

"No. No, I did not like it, Sergio. I loved it!" she said, turning towards him and giving him a huge smile. Although her eyes were filled with tears and it was very noticeable.

"I am very glad you did. I was skeptical about doing it. But in the end it worked. I am so happy." he said placing his hand above his chest caressing himself, in order to relax himself.

"Oh, Sergio! Are you for real?" she asked, not believing what he just did.

"I am standing right in front of you, Raquel." Sergio said smiling faintly at her.

"I cannot ever thank you enough for everything you've done for me, Sergio." 

"You don't have to. That's what's friends do for their friends,"

Friends. Right, they were just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. Sergio's heart ached to say that, whereas Raquel's heart ached to listen him say that. But none of the two knew what the other felt inside.

"I am sure that I have to heat up the pizza for you too while I heat up my meal." he said, taking the box of pizza from her hands. "And you, please rest. Don't put too much pressure on yourself. Give yourself a break." 

"Yes sir!" she said, bowing at him.

"Silly woman!" he said as he laughed at her funny antics.

"Your silly woman." she smiled, winking at him.

"Mine." he smiled back at her.

The house finally felt like home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter. <3


	12. let's get going.

"We lost so much  
In the fire of time  
But something about you  
Has got me feeling alive."

It was day 10.

Having Raquel back was making Sergio beam with joy. He'd wake up everyday early in the morning, cook her favourite meals, look after her but he also gave her space. He didn't want to invade her privacy and he also knew his limits. He had noticed how he had the constant smile on his face that lacked when she was not home.

They only had 10 days to fulfill their wishes in their bucket list. But neither of them spoke on the topic because it had created the trouble they were in.

But Raquel was feeling a bit better now, at least that's what she said. She wouldn't want to give up on their plans, especially disappointing Sergio in any way. That was the last thing she wanted. But speaking about it was also a problem because she felt that Sergio might deny, because he was being quite protective about her. Especially after the incident that took place. And Raquel was not ready to feel guilty in front of him. 

Raquel also noticed how Sergio had been taking care of her without complaining. He wouldn't sleep a lot, was awake whenever she needed him beside her, especially during her breakdown sessions. He was used to them now and he always found a way to help make her feel better and not regret the decisions that she had made in her life.

Sergio had also called Alicia so that Raquel meets other people too, except for him. He thought that may be she would want to see other people as well. And two people cannot handle each other's presence till a certain time. Of course until they are not partners. 

He still prayed everyday, to give Raquel all the possible love that consists in the world. He didn't want to see her in that helpless and miserable state again. Ever again. It was most probably the only disturbing image he had witnessed. After all, she was his silly woman. He wouldn't lose her at any cost.

Sergio had fed Raquel her breakfast in the morning itself and she was now resting in her room while he showered. 

He got dressed when he finished showering and thought of checking in on Raquel once before he goes off to prepare their lunch.

When he peeked in through the door, he saw Raquel, sleeping a very peaceful and sound sleep. Her hair was all over her face though. But it had been quite a while since she slept so well. The sight made him smile warmly. He was happy to see her finally being able to sleep soundly.

He, without thinking a thing, went closer to the bed and sat down beside it, obviously facing Raquel. He was looking at how she could only sleep in the weirdest positions possible. One of her legs being up to her pillow and the other being straight, one of her hands is always under the pillow and the other is below her head and her hair, all messed up over her face.

He brought his hand forward, towards her face, and took the first strand of hair and pushed it behind her ear. Then he took another strand of hair and was now placing it behind her ear.

When he took the third strand of her hair to push it behind her ears, he indeliberately touched her cheek with his cold hands and scared Raquel.

Her eyes went wide open and she let out a loud scream. The sight of him right in front of her, his hands on her face and his dark brown piercing eyes penetrating her with a look that is kind of known, but still unknown to her.

"Why are you hovering over me like a ghost, Sergio?"

"Actually I didn't mean to startle you in your sleep. Your hair was all over your face and you were snorting because the strands of hair were troubling you."

She calmed down listening to him speak. How was it that he always managed to bring so much peace to her? This isn't humane, or is it? 

And she didn't get scared because it was him, it was the cold touch of his hands that woke her up. She wished she could make this clear to him, but she ignored it.

She could only give him an apologetic smile.

"So.. how are you feeling?"

"The same as I did in the morning. Nothing special." 

"Raquel, I was actually thinking of continuing our bucket list thing."

"What?" Raquel asked him in disbelief, she could never imagine Sergio considering it still after all that had happened.

"Yes. We can do whatever you want." he got up in excitement. "And do you know what? I even learned how to swim while you were admitted. So if you want, we can go swimming again!" 

"Sergio.. are you.. are you okay?"

"Bungee jumping? Sky-diving? We can do whatever you say. Just say it." he climbed up on the bed.

"Sergio, get down. We can't do it."

"Why not? Let's do something spontaneous, adventurous and fun." he seemed to be more excited than Raquel was to swim in the Atlantic Ocean.

"These three words and you.. don't go well together, Sergio." Raquel left out a chuckle. "Are you on drugs or something?"

"Rude. But no, I am not on drugs. Have never been. I just wanted to do something exciting with you. Come on Raquel!" he pleaded. "We only have ten days to us."

Raquel looked into oblivion and thought of what all they could do.

"I want to travel somewhere far.." she said, still looking into oblivion.

"Far? Where? Name it and we'll go."

"Actually, forget it. No. Let's not do this." she gave up without even telling him.

"You're so.." Sergio didn't complete the sentence. "Forget it." He rather gave up and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You know.. This could be my wish. l have never been on a holiday. l don't even know what a holiday is.. what happens on one." playing with his hands, looking down on them, said Sergio. 

"You have never gone out for holiday ever?"

"Never." he shook his head. "And I have always wanted to travel around a little with.. you know, someone special, as people say."

"Someone special?" Raquel asked, raising her eyebrows and with a hysterical smile on her face.

"Well." Sergio hit himself in the head, regretting saying that. Yes, he did want to make Raquel feel better after what had happened, no, not at the cost of her knowing what he felt for her. "We can say so, no? We are such great friends, haven't known each other for a long time but still get along pretty well. Not to forget, we're equally depressed and suicidal." he left out an embarrassed chuckle, ticking his glasses adorably, like he always does.

Raquel couldn't help but laugh too. "Correct. You are my special someone as well. And I'd like to travel with you too." she said, beaming with a warm smile at him. "I only wish I could've met you earlier, you know?" she said, looking down at her hands, playing with her fingers.

"Me too."

What was that supposed to mean? This conversation was leading them nowhere. Neither did Raquel know what Sergio feels for her, nor did Sergio know what Raquel feels for him. Was it just friendship that they had to offer to each other? Or was it something more? 

There, the awkward silence, yet again. Oh how they hated it.

"So.." Sergio broke the ice. "Where are we going?"

"I really have no idea." she shrugged.

"Okay. I have an idea."

"And that is?"

"Look." he pointed over to her wall. "You have a map in your room. Do you have darts with you?"

"I might. Alberto used.."

"I don't want to hear his name from your mouth ever again, Raquel. Please." he said, grunting his teeth, not rudely but a little annoyed. All because he couldn't bear thinking of how he could hurt someone like Raquel. 

"Okay." she said, raising her hands in her defense funnily.

"Bring me the darts, go!"

"Let me find them." she said, opening her cupboard, her table drawers, struggling to find even a single dart.

After minutes of juggling through her entire apartment, she finally found a dart in her kitchen in the round knife stand.

"Sergio! I finally found one!" she said, running towards him.

"You did?"

She nodded in joy and handed it over to him. "Here."

"Great. Now, you are going to throw this dart on the map, and wherever it lands, we'll travel to that place."

"That actually seems like a nice idea." Raquel daid, impressed by his idea.

"But try throwing it around here." he said, showing her areas next to where they live. "Because we can't obviously travel anywhere further than this."

"Right." 

Raquel threw the dart in force, almost hurting Sergio near his eyes, almost.

"Raquel!" Sergio jolted. "Oh my God. I am not the map. Let me get out of here at least.. You almost made me blind."

"Dramatic as always."

He stood next to Raquel and asked her to throw the dart again.

"Where has it landed?"

"Hell."

"That.. is a real place?" asked Raquel, all confused.

"Yes. It's in Michigan. Do you want to go there?" he asked her.

"No. Are you out of your mind?" Raquel said with a cynical smile.

"Okay. One more time. Come on Raquel!" he said in encouragement.

And she hit the dart on the map again.

"Did I hit it right this time?" she asked, scratching her head.

"l don't know." he went close to the mao. "l think it's landed on some desert."

"Move." Raquel said, pushing him away. "You didn't see it right, Sergio.. lt's Vegas." she said, with a smile that was very evident on her face.

"Vegas?" 

She nodded joyously.

"But what will we do in Vegas?"

"Oh, you have no idea what all we can do in Vegas." she put her hand on his shoulder. "But there's a problem."

"What would that be?"

"We don't have the money for the flight." she frowned.

"I have an idea, we can drive!" he suggested.

"Blush?" they asked each other together. It was crazy how both Raquel and Sergio had the same thing in mind. 

They seemed to be very excited for this trip before the 31st arrived.

"Raquel, I think we should take Blush for some repairing today. Just to be on the safe side, you know?"

"No. My Blush is absolutely fine and needs bo repairing." said Raquel, now folding her arms and with a cute pout.

"Fine. If things go wrong tomorrow, don't blame me."

"Oh my dear Sergio! Everything's going to be so amazing, not wrong. We may also be able to fulfill your wish." she winked at him.

"It was not even on my mind anymore." he said, shyly.

"Impossible." she scoffed.

"No, it very much is possible."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I think I need some rest. Travelling tomorrow will be stressful and I need to prepare myself."

"Sounds about right to me. I will coo.."

"Actually, I am not hungry. I won't be having lunch. Is that fine?

"No that's not fine. You are still not completely well. And you are still on some medicines, so that makes it necessary for you to have food regularly. So you will be having lunch."

"But.."

"I can't hear you." Sergio said, closing his ears. "I will be cooking the lunch a little late, so you can rest as long as you want. And I'll wake you up and ask you."

Raquel shook her head at how adorable he was.

She saw Sergio leave the room and head to the living room of her apartment where he'd just sit around all day. Read books that were kept on the book shelf in the same room and sometimes watch television. Nothing interesting though, just some news channels, more of those channels that gave news about the stocks. 

He had lost the only thing he spent all his life on. His stock business. A subject he had given all his heart to. It must have been difficult for him to give it all up, Raquel thought to herself.

She wondered how Sergio was around his colleagues, at his office. Was he the same caring and loving friend? Or was he grumpy to them? Ah, no use of thinking so much about him, Raquel. Go to sleep, she told herself in her head.

She pulled up the blanket, shut her eyes close and was ready to doze off.

Raquel, conscious enough in her sleep, was expecting Sergio to wake her up with the smell of the delicious lunch he had prepared. She was instead woken up by a dream she never thought she would have. 

Raquel, on top of Sergio, his hands on her bare hips, digging his fingers as hard as he could. And her hands, on his chest while she takes him all in one go.

There are kisses in between the slow thrusts in the beginning. He is gentle, yet passionate.

Raquel was not used to being loved so passionately ever before. Alberto would never be that calm whenever they were intimate. It was always about his climax. He had never cared about her needs, hence making her climax on her own. Their sexual life wasn't as great as their friend circle expected it to be, and only Alicia knew about it.

But oh, how good did Sergio feel inside her. His thrusts were slow and delicate in the beginning, but he also didn't disappoint when she demanded them to be stronger.

He was thrusting in her hard, but passionately and lovingly. Shivers being sent down her spine. The feeling of him inside her was so overwhelming for her, that she could not stop herself from bending down towards him, kissing him desperately. They inhaled each other in with every thrust and every kiss.

Sergio's climax arrived way before Raquel's, although they had decided to do it together this time. But this was all very overwhelming for Sergio. not that she was complaining. But he knew what she wanted. That she was yet to come.

Sergio then switched the position and was now on top of Raquel, kissing her more passionately than ever.

He slowly moved down to her breasts, kissing and sucking them, almost making Raquel squirm with pleasure.

He moved further down and placed himself between her legs, kissing her the inner skin of her thighs. As he moved closer and closer to the spot where she wanted to be, Raquel was gulping hard, her heavy breaths.

"Sergio, please." pleaded Raquel sensually.

And that was when Raquel's eyes went wide open. She realized she was not just sweating in her dream, but in reality too.

What actually left her embarrassed was when she realized that she had said his name out loud, very loud. And not just in the dream.

"Shit." she said, smudging her eyes.

Could anything be more embarrassing than this?

She opened her eyes and saw a figure standing in front of her.

Yes.

Of course there could be something more embarrassing.

Sergio had been standing right there, right in front of her, all while long this happened.

Oh how Raquel wished the earth could swallow her all up at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MORE THAN 60 KUDOS, ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS AND MORE THAN 700 HITS <3 IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY :( <3 
> 
> hope '21 is treating you right <3


	13. eventide.

Sergio was standing right in front of Raquel, absolutely clueless about what was happening. He had only come here to check on her and he was about to leave and cook some lunch when he heard Raquel call out his name in a loud but weird voice.

Little did he know.

Raquel's look on her face was as if she had just woken up from a horrifying dream.

"Raquel, is everything okay?" he asked her, worried.

"I.. I don't know." she squinted her eyes and looked at him weirdly. "May be it was a bad dream." she said, scratching her head.

"What was it about?" 

Oh boy. You wouldn't want to hear that Sergio, Raquel mumbled that to him, in her head obviously.

"I actually don't remember my dreams. It's always been this way. I just can't recall what happened. But I'm sure it was a scary dream." she lied.

"Oh. Well it's good for you if you don't remember it. It won't haunt you at least." 

"Right." she faked a smile.

"The lunch is almost ready and we can pack our things for tomorrow after finishing it." 

"Yes, sounds cool." she got off the bed and stood up. "I'll just freshen up I think. Can you give me a minute, please?"

"Yes, of course. Go ahead. I will anyway go and check the meal."

"Thank you." she finally smiled at him genuinely.

As soon as Sergio left the room, Raquel hurriedly locked the door and sat on her bed, she brought her palms to her face and tried calming herself down. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she muttered to herself. "Sergio is a very dear friend and you cannot think of him as anything else. Also, don't you still love Alberto?"

She closed her eyes and fell on the bed.

All the memories with Alberto flashing in front of her eyes. Everything. Ever since they were teenagers, going to college together, their engagement and the day she caught him cheating.

"You have no idea how bad you've hurt me, but I can't seem to get you out of my head. Ever. And I hate you for that." tears forming in her eyes.

But she sat back up when she heard a knock on her door. It was Sergio.

"Raquel, now you're talking to yourself. Is everything actually okay?"

"Oh of course everything is okay. I was just singing." she lied, slapping herself in her head because she couldn't think of a better lie. She got up to open the door.

She could see the worried expression on his face and could figure out that he was genuinely worried for her when she unlocked the door.

"You sing as well? I wish I had the talent. All I can do in the music section is play the piano." he shrugged, as if playing the piano is a walk on the cake. 

"I think being able to play an instrument is a beautiful skill. I cannot play any instrument, that's a shame."

"I wish we had a piano here, I had one in my own apartment, but I don't know if I can have it back." he gave out a weak smile.

She couldn't help but caress his shoulders to try to make him feel a little better.

"Lunch is ready, let's not delay it any further." he shook all his thoughts away and held her hand to bring her out.

Him holding her hands so tight wasn't helping Raquel at all. He was always so warm and gentle. Everything she'd wanted Alberto to be.

Oh Raquel, no. Don't compare them. Alberto was the love of your life, meanwhile Sergio, is your best friend.

But her mind didn't seem to stop. Sergio surpassed Alberto in terms of looking after Raquel every single time. She couldn't even remember when was the last time Alberto prepared her a cup of coffee.

They did not take too long to finish the lunch, it was light and healthy. After finishing lunch, Raquel did the dishes while Sergio cleaned up the table.

"Today you are also going to rest with me." said Raquel, still doing her dishes.

"What?" Sergio gave out a confused look.

"Yes. I don't remember when was the last time you slept well. You sleep after I fall asleep and you wake up before I do. This shouldn't be happening. I invited you to stay with me and I don't even know how to host you. Such a shame."

"Raquel, it's nothing like that. I like looking after you. I like cooking for you. And also, you aren't fully recovered yet. You can look after me when you're fully recovered. Also, people host guests. Am I a guest?"

She was left without words when he asked her that. Of course he was not a guest. He was family. In fact, he was more than family to her. Someone who knows her more than anyone does or anyone ever will.

"No. Of course you aren't a guest. You are my family. But also today, in fact now, you're coming with me to rest and I will be preparing dinner today. I will be hearing no other excuses." she gave him a daring look, trying her best to not be soft in front of him.

"Fine. You're very bossy. I'm not sure if I like it."

"Oh you sure do, cranky pants."

They finished the afternoon chores and headed to the bedroom.

"Okay, so we can do two things. We can just take a nap and wake up in the evening for a walk or watch any movie or series and then go for a walk in the evening. You decide."

"Why don't we watch a movie and then head for a walk in the evening and eat dinner somewhere out?"

"No. I want to cook for you tonight. We're not arguing about that again."

"Okay, so we can just watch a movie and take a nap. No walks."

"But I want to go for a walk before we leave for Vegas tomorrow." she pouted.

"Alright. We won't take a nap. Let's just watch a movie and go for a walk. Will that be fine?"

"More than fine." she gave him a wide smile.

"Okay, so which movie?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I am not that fond of movies, Raquel. You can pick any movie and I'll watch that with you."

Nothing would make Raquel happier than Sergio watching one of her favourite movies. 

"Alright. We're going to watch one of my favourite movies of all time."

"And that would be?"

"You'll see now."

Raquel and Sergio made themselves comfortable on the bed, both sitting at a distance, but not too far. They leaned on the headboard and Raquel pressed the play button on the remote control.

"The Bridges of Madison County." Sergio read the movie's title. "I've heard about this movie a lot. I think this stars Meryl Streep and Clint Eastwood. Am I right?"

"Very right." Raquel smirked at him. "I'm sure you'll love it."

They had finished watching the first half of the movie and Raquel was already dozing off.

"Hey Raquel. We don't sleep. Remember?"

"Oh, yes. Yes of course I remember."

"So why are you sleeping?"

Raquel smudged her eyes and sat back up straight.

"I am not. Look." she made her eyes go wide open. "You see? I'm not sleepy at all."

"Alright. Let's see how long you manage to stay awake." he murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's just watch the movie now."

Raquel pulled up the blanket that was kept on the edge of the bed and curled it around her.

"Hey I might need the blanket too. You can't take it all to yourself."

"Cranky pants!" she looked at him funnily. "Come here." she said, placing her hand at the empty space beside her.

"W-what?"

"Yes. Come here so we can snuggle."

"Are you.. are you sure about that? I don't want to make you uncomfortable again."

"Sergio! We're such good friends, come in. Do as I say."

"Okay."

He came close next to her and she threw the blanket around him. They were both under the blanket and all snuggled up now. Also, very close.

"We missed a few scenes." frowned Raquel.

"Let's not rewind them. Or else we'll be late for the evening walk." 

"Right."

After a good fifteen minutes, Raquel started dozing off again.

"Goodness, how much more can she sleep?" Sergio murmured to himself.

To his surprise, Raquel's head that was swinging here and there when she was sleepy, fell on Sergio's shoulder. 

He shuddered at first. When he saw how peacefully she had fallen asleep, he didn't dare to wake her up. 

He saw how her strands of hair were on her face, they never seem to stay in place, do they? He hesitantly brought his hand to her face and pushed the strands of her hair behind her ear.

He wasn't sure about waking her up, but he knew that Raquel would definitely yell at him when she wakes up. So he just went on and woke her up.

"Hey! Raquel! Wake up." placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, waking her up, trying not to frighten her.

Raquel shuddered at his touch even in her sleep. "Goodness, sorry. Did I fall asleep again?" 

"You sure did." he said, giving her a gentle smile.

"I think it's because of the medicines that the doctor has prescribed that's been making me feel so sleepy." she sat back up, leaning on the headboard.

"Probably. It's okay, Raquel. Do you still want to go out on a walk?"

"Yes. I think I do. And we have to get back home and pack our things for our trip to Vegas too."

"Ah, yes. We have to hurry."

"Yes. And I cook our dinner tonight."

"Yes Raquel. You cook our dinner tonight. I remember." said Sergio slyly.

"Go get dressed." 

They spent the evening walking around the city, casually, just to spend some time in the city before they leave for Vegas tomorrow. They didn't know what that trip would bring them. Sergio only planned it to make things better for Raquel, and he hoped that it would help.

They intended to keep the walk short so they grabbed two cups of coffee for themselves and walked back home. While they were on their way back home, they came across a huge screen that was displaying a whole lot of messages from people across the city.

The messages were about what people wanted to do at least once before they die. Sergio and Raquel stopped right there and looked at each other, exchanging faint smiles.

There were messages of all sorts.

"Meet all my favourite bands."  
"Play pro football."  
"Make a billion dollars."  
"Get my own horse."  
"Travel to the north pole."  
"Sing on stage with Paramore."  
"Snowboard in Colorado."  
"Take a cruise with friends."  
"I want to fall in love."  
"Marry my best friend."  
"Get a couple tattoos and piercings."

When they read all these messages, they felt a sudden but strange twinge in their hearts. The wishes that these people had were so simple, something both Raquel and Sergio could have very easily. Okay, not very easily but easily. 

But what was easy for them, might not vceasy for others. May be the people who wished for these are not at all capable of having it. 

It was weird, to feel the way they were feeling right now. Were they ashamed or just straight up disgusted in themselves? For wanting to selfishly put an end to their lives while some people struggle to have the joy of the simplest things in the world?

They couldn't look directly at each other. 

"Let's go?" asked Raquel, walking ahead of Sergio, hoping he would follow.

"Yes." is all that he could mumble before he walked after her.

-

After they reached home, Raquel went into the washroom, quickly fresh herself and headed to cook the meal for the night while Sergio took a quick shower.

Raquel was skeptical about her cooking skills. But she also really wanted to cook for Sergio. She thought of cooking something that doesn't involve some very difficult tasks, just something simple and tasty. And quick.

Raquel set their dinner table with their dinner and some scented candles. She called out Sergio so that they could finish their dinner quickly.

"Wow that smells really nice!" exclaimed Sergio looking at the dining table.

"Thank you." blushed Raquel. "That's called Chorizo A La Sidra."

"Ah! One of my favourites. And I missed having it. Thank you, Raquel!"

She said nothing but gave him a very gentle and welcoming smile.

In only a little time they finished their dinner and started doing their dishes. Raquel was washing the dishes and Sergio was drying them.

"Do you want me to pack your things for you too?" asked Raquel out of nowhere.

"What? No, no. I'll do it myself." he kindly denied.

"Finish it by tonight itself because tomorrow morning we just leave."

"Yes ma'am."

"This trip is going to be fun, nothing else, but just enjoying the last few days of our lives." said Raquel.

"Absolutely correct."

Both of them grinned. Not having an ounce of idea about what this trip was going to bring them, but they were going to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first things first, i would want to apologise to everyone reading the story because i took very long to update. i just was not at my best and not very confident about writing it anymore. i even almost gave up. but something told me , no, you have to finish what you started. so here i am, with a new chapter.
> 
> i am not very confident about this one though. i in fact think that this has to be the worst chapter i've written so far. 
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and hits. <3 you people are the reason why i'm still here. love love love to all of you. hope everyone has a lovely day!


	14. hustle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with another chapter, managed to write it somehow. hoping you all will like it!

The day was finally here! Raquel and Sergio were very pumped up for this little trip that was planned quite hurriedly. But it was much needed.

They woke up early in the morning, which came out as a surprise to Sergio because usually it's just him waking up in the morning and doing the chores and only then Raquel would wake up. Not that he ever complained. In fact, he loved doing things for her, helping her out and not leaving any chores for her to do.

They packed a little something to eat on the way but ignored breakfast, got freshed up and dressed.

"Ready?" Sergio asked.

"More than ever." said Raquel, smiling widely.

They headed out towards Blush and stood their still.

"Do you want me to drive?" Sergio asked hesitantly, hoping for her to say no.

"I'll drive her. But once I get tired, it's your turn. We'll switch."

"That sounds good. Sure ma'am."

As they got into the car, both of them left out a deep breath.

"Let's do this cranky pants. We are going to have the time of our lives."

"We are! Let's go!"

And so the journey began. 

Everything was going fine and on track. The journey was going well, but only after a little while, the car stopped working and they were stuck in the middle of nowhere. They could only see themselves and no one else around.

"I'll check." said Sergio, getting off the car.

Sergio opened the bonnet of the car and a huge smoke came out of it. Turning Sergio all covered in smoke. He looked as though some child had painted him black.

Raquel couldn't stop but chuckle at how he looked.

"You know you're really mean, right?"

"I'm sorry." Raquel said as she got off the car. "Are you alright baby?"

Sergio couldn't believe she called him baby. Was this happening for real? "I.. I'm okay.." He turned around to her only to see her sitting on the ground, asking that to her car. Oh, woman!

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"Hey come on. She's the one getting us to Vegas. I have to ask her too. And you seem to be fine anyway."

"Yeah right."

Raquel shrugged and sat down again, caressing her car. Not even in his wildest dreams did Sergio think he'd get jealous of a car. A fucking car.

"This is why I asked you to take your car for repairing. I knew something would go wrong. Now let me check what's wrong here, you can go and sit back in the car."

"Why? Is it because I am a woman?"

"No Raquel. It's because I need someone to start the car to see if we can continue or just call for help."

Raquel didn't say anything but just got up and went back into the car.

"Now start when I ask you to."

"Okay."

Sergio tried fixing the minor damage that was caused to the engine with the help of the tool box which he didn't forget to carry. 

"What is taking you so long?" Asked an annoyed Raquel.

"For God sakes. Your car won't start if I talk to it. I have to fix things up."

"Her."

"What?"

"Not 'it', but 'her'. She has feelings, you can't hurt her like that."

Sergio couldn't form any words after what she just said. It was completely stupid to him, but telling her that was not cool too. So he rather went back to fixing the engine.

"Start now." he asked.

Raquel took a deep breath and started the car. It started.

"Good girl!" she said, placing a kiss on the steering wheel.

Sergio came back and sat back in the car, not even looking at Raquel. 

Raquel knew that Sergio was a little mad at her because she was ignoring him all this while, but she also didn't have a choice. Because she knew she would cross all her limits if she let him in her heart.

"It's now your turn to drive. I'm tired."

"Really? We've barely even crossed 30 kilometers."

"So? I'm tired and sick. I need to rest. Come on, switch."

Ah. She played the being sick card.

"Fine. But we'll switch again after 30 kilometers."

"Okay cranky pants."

They switched seats and it was now Sergio driving. Raquel put on her glasses and placed her head on the window and tried to fall asleep.

But her bladder had different plans.

"Hey, can you please stop the car?"

"But why?"

"Because I want to pee."

"Now? Here?"

"Yes?"

"But we just crossed a sign saying that there isn't a washroom for the next 30 miles."

"What? I can't wait that long."

"Listen, I am not going to stop the car in the middle of a desert. I don't know whether this piece of crap will start up again. Try and hold for just half an hour."

"l can't, Sergio." she made a puppy face.

"Did you let me do it in the water that day?"

"l didn't say that l want to do it in the car. And what is this pee revenge?"

"You didn't let me do it.. so l won't let you do it."

"l need to go. And that means I need to go." she was now giving him death stares.

"Okay. Okay, you." he stopped the car aggressively.

"Am I going to pee here? You really think so?" asked Raquel, clearly pissed.

Sergio shrugged and looked out of the window.

"There's not a single tree around. Drive a little further, please.*

"That's it, you've got two options. Either you get down here and pee, or wait for half an hour. l won't go searching the entire desert for a tree for you to pee, Raquel."

"Fine. Sergio." emphasising on his name in anger.

Raquel got off the car hesitantly, looking around for a place to pee. Let's not pretend that she wasn't scared to be peeing over there.

"What is it?" asked Sergio.

"What if there are snakes here?" she asked, turning around, from a distance.

"There can't be any snakes here, Raquel."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, because it's too hot. And they aren't fools like us, you know."

Raquel rolled her eyes. Hating the fact that he was so right. They were indeed fools.

She walked towards the car, basically towards Sergio. Sergio looked at her in confusion.

"Listen, please come with me."

"What?" asked Sergio, still confused but also shocked.

"Please." 

That puppy face. Again.

"lf l have to come with you, then why not just pee right here? Why do you want to go all the way there?"

"Just come please."

Sergio was pissed but he also couldn't resist that adorable puppy face of hers. So he got out of the car too.

"Let's go."

"Thanks." she gave him a gentle smile.

"Okay, you stop right here."

Sergio stopped where she asked him to.

"Now turn around.. and close your eyes."

"Raquel, my back is facing you. Why should l close my eyes?"

"Just do as I say."

He slightly shook his head in frustration.

"Fine."

"Can you shut your ears as well?"

"Okay now that's stupid." he said turning around.

"Shut your ears, please. And imagine that you're somewhere else."

Sergio turned around again, his back facing to her. And did as she asked him too.

"I'm sorry but I'm just a little shy."

"Just be quick." he asked her.

"I have my eyes and ears closed. I'm somewhere else." Sergio started murmuring to himself. Until he heard someone starting a car.

Shit. No, no, no.

"HEY! STOP!" screamed Sergio.

Of course he had forgotten to lock the car.

He saw two men who were in the car. The car could only be seen in the distance now. 

"Oh my God! They took Blush." Raquel cried out.

"Oh no. How am I dealing with her now?" Sergio thought to himself.

"Why did you stop chasing them? Why didn't you stop them?" Raquel came up to him, and she seemed very furious.

"Why didn't you stop.." Sergio placed his index finger on her lips and shut her mouth.

"Should l have turned into a superhero and flown behind them?"

"At least the car would've been here." she blabbered as she still had his index finger on her mouth.

Sergio pulled out a bottle of water from his pocket and opened it's cap.

"Water."

"I know that's water, Sergio."

"Of course you do. But I'm asking you to wash your hands."

Goodness. Why does her brain stop working whenever he's so close?

"Thank you. And I think you should wash your face too."

"No. We'll be needing this bottle of water to drink. I don't think it'll be easy to find water so easily here."

Raquel smiled at how thoughtful he was, even in the tiniest little matters.

"So, how are we going?"

"Now we wait for someone to arrive and give us a lift."

"God I hate lifts."

"Well that's the only thing that'll save us from dying of hunger and thirst."

Raquel nodded.

"Now be aware and ask for a lift if you see someone."

Raquel and Sergio stood there, waiting for some guardian angel to appear to rescue them so that they could go and find Blush. And of course reach Vegas on time. Of course that too.

After a little while they finally found a car that was passing by, and asked for a lift. The owner of the car was kind enough to agree on it and so they continued their journey. Of course it wouldn't be the same as traveling in your own car, but they were Raquel and Sergio. Life has never been easy for them.

The owner of the car turned around, looking at them, he asked, "Are you guys married?"

Raquel and Sergio looked at each other, with a mix of a confused and shocked expression.

"No!" both squealed.

"So you're in a relationship I assume."

"No!" both answered again. "We're just friends."

"Ah! The 'just friends' thing. Where both the friends have feelings for each other but no one has the courage to speak up first."

Raquel and Sergio looked at each other in confusion again. 

"Never mind."

The man continued driving and didn't talk to them at all again. It was already evening when they reached Vegas.

"We are here."

*We're already in Vegas?" asked Raquel, smudging her eyes.

It was a tiring journey but now that they were finally here, it made her take a deep breath in relief.

"Yes, miss. We're here."

Raquel looked over to her side and saw Sergio, with his head swinging right and left while he was sleeping.

She didn't want to wake him up because it looked as if he was sleeping a very peaceful sleep. And his little snores. Oh, how adorable could he get?

But she had to wake him up, for obvious reasons.

"Hey Sergio!" she tapped his shoulder. "Wake up."

"Huh?" he said, almost unconscious.

"Wake up. We're here."

"We are?"

Raquel nodded and that made Sergio get up and sit properly, now being the one smudging his eyes.

"I hope you have a fun time here. And yes, remember, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." the man winked at them.

Neither Raquel nor Sergio could form words at what he just said. 

"Well, thank you for the help. I don't know how to repay you." said Sergio while Raquel backed away noticing something really weird.

"It was my pleasure to help you guys. And you don't have to! Good bye."

"Bye." said Sergio. "He's really weird, isn't he?" he asked, and when he got no response, he turned around and saw Raquel walking towards a weird looking motel.

"Raquel?" Sergio called out.

No answer.

So he also started walking up to the motel, well, let's say he was basically walking after Raquel.

Raquel stopped a little further away from the motel, turning around. Finally, Sergio thought.

"Sergio."

"What?"

"Come here."

"What is it Raquel?" 

"Look." she pointed at something.

Sergio ticked at his glasses, squinting his eyes to figure out what it was that she was trying to show him.

And only then he realized. "Oh my, God. lsn't that the car?"

"Yes! It is Blush." said Raquel, walking towards the car.

"Oh my Blush. My baby!" she exclaimed with a pout on her face.

She exchanged looks between Blush, Sergio and the motel, and before Sergio could even realize, she furiously walked towards the motel.

"Where do you think you are going?" 

"To get the keys from those thieves."

"How? Do you even have a plan?"

"Not really. But we have to do something. And my mind won't stop until I go in and see if the thieves are still there or not."

Sergio only nodded to that. He was definitely hesitating to go in there, and he also didn't want Raquel to go in too.

"You know what, you stay here while I go in and get the keys."

"No Raquel. I won't let you go in all alone."

"So? Are we just going to stand here? Waiting for the thieves to hand over the car keys themselves?" she asked, cynically.

"No. I will come with you."

Raquel gave him a very gentle smile. She knew he would help her, even though he was scared himself. 

"Just come in. We'll be fine."

Sergio let out a deep sigh, held Raquel's hand and walked in the motel.

No lies, but these little gestures were what made Raquel's heart flutter. She just chose not to think about it a lot, though it was tough, but it just wasn't the right time.

The motel was very shady. Dim lighting and filled with men of all ages, who were severely drunk. The place was also filled with the smell of cigarettes, that made Sergio very uncomfortable because he had never smoked a cigarette in his entire life. Whereas Raquel started smoking in her early teen years. 

Raquel saw two men sitting around at the bar, drinking beers. She knew it, she knew it was them.

"Look! There they are." Sergio gave them a close look and he was sure too, it was them.

"But what if they recognise us?"

"Your face was all black, remember? Because of the smoke that came out of the engine?"

"Thanks to you."

"You're welcome. At least it's helping us."

Sergio was fifty percent sure of what Raquel was thinking. In a place filthy like that, asking for the keys in a polite manner won't work. She was definitely going to seduce him for the car keys, take it and run away. Oh he was sure.

"Raquel, you really don't need to do this, in fact, l won't let you do this. l'll think of a different plan, come on."

"Me? Honey, it's not me who's doing anything. You're on in five seconds." she pointed to the pole that was right beside the bar. 

No. Shit. Not this.

There were strippers, male strippers. Why was he only noticing it now? 

He saw some men dancing around the pole, men on the pole, climbing and stripping, some men onto other men.

Oh. Alright. It was a gay bar.

Oh he so wished he could disappear from that place that very moment.

Raquel pushed him towards the pole before he could realize what was happening around him.

"What do I do now?" he mouthed, asking Raquel.

"Show them your moves, sweetheart."

Sergio couldn't make up his mind at that very moment. Oh he hated Raquel at this moment. 

Sergio went up to the pole, holding it using one hand, and from the other hand he started unbuttoning his shirt. Raquel was shocked to see how he straight up went to the stripping part. She gave him a loud cheer. She also kept an eye on the thieves, seeing whether they were showing any kind of interest in Sergio.

When she brought her eyes back on Sergio, he was shirtless, and standing there only in his boxers, dancing weirdly. Well, you can't call that a dance, he was only moving his body a little. But that was so unlike Sergio.

When she looked over at the thieves again, one of them wasn't there anymore. She quickly turned around and looked towards the doors and saw that one guy taking an exit. She took a look back at Sergio, and saw two men talking to him and ran up to him.

"What is it?" she asked hurriedly.

"Thanks to you, the guy has called me in his room."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I will go, obviously. He turns out to be the owner of this motel. So I definitely cannot deny him. And don't worry, I will get Blush back."

Raquel's chest was filled with warmth. How? How was it possible that someone was ready to do everything in his will to help her out? She definitely had never seen such men in her entire life.

-

"Sir, please let me go." requested Sergio, once again.

"Never." the man denied, once again.

"But you don't understand, l have never done this before."

"Don't worry, l'll be gentle."

Sergio was frustrated. "How do l explain this to him?" he murmured to himself. And then an idea clicked.

"Sir, l am virgin. l've never done this in general." he said, trying his all to form tears in his eyes.

*Don't cry. Come here." the man grabbed him and pushed him over to the bed.

"Sir, please. Sir, stop, stop."

The man didn't seem to be listening to his cries even once. Sergio thought he was done for today. It was his day to be ruined.

To his surprise, he heard a knock on the door. 

THANK GOD. He said to himself in his head.

The man got off Sergio and walked towards the door.

"Yes?"

Sergio peeped over and let out a deep breath. Thanking heavens. He had never been that relieved in his entire life.

It was Raquel.

But what was she doing? Did she forget that it was his motel and he would recognize his employees?

"Room service."

"Room service?"

"l didn't order anything." said the man, he seemed a little mad.

"Sir, somebody definitely ordered some ice." said Raquel.

"I didn't order any ice."

The man was doubtful looking at Raquel. And before he could say anything, Sergio interrupted their conversation.

"Who is it, honey?"

"lce. Did you order ice?"

"Yes, l did." said a clueless Sergio.

"Come in." the man gave Raquel a nod. "Place it over the table."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know? He has fallen in love with me." Sergio said, making Raquel burst out into laughter, in her head obviously.

"You know, we're crazy about each other." said the man, coming over to Sergio, hugging him.

"Wow, that's so sweet. l am so happy for you guys." said Raquel, doing all that she could to not laugh.

"Thanks."

"Now John, you promised." said Sergio

"Do l really have to?"

"You promised."

"Alright, alright."

"Come on, Shave it all well." said Sergio, pushing the man into the washroom.

Raquel's jaw was ajar, listening to their conversation. How could he manage to do that?

"Oh my, God. How did you manage to do that?"

"Well, he has gone in to shave his chest hair. l just told him that l hate really chest hair."

Raquel finally left out a quite audible chuckle but controlled it anyway to be safe.

"Really? You hate chest hair?"

"Can we discuss this later?" asked Sergio, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just think the time isn't appropriate enough."

"Right."

"Where are the keys?"

"Over there." he pointed at the table.

Raquel took the keys and they left the room. Sergio decided that it would be better to lock the door from the outside and so he did. And then they ran.

They hurriedly got into the car and thanked God because John had not appeared behind them, running after Sergio.

But when Sergio tried starting the car, it didn't work.

"Raquel, do something. Your car has stopped. Speak to her."

"Blush, I'm right here. It'll be fine."

What happened next, surprised Sergio. The car actually started. How was this even possible? A car was working because it's owner was talking to it. Sergio had probably seen everything now.

"It has started, it has started."

"Yes Blush. We're not done with you yet." Raquel spoke to her car again. 

Sergio rushed the car as fast as he could, not breaking the rules of course. And only after a while, they were far away from the motel.

"Oh, God." sighed Raquel, leaning over the seat. "That was so much fun, wasn't it?"

"Fun?" scoffed Sergio. "Please. What if something happened?"

Raquel bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh at his misery.

"l could've never faced anyone again."

"But why? At least your last wish would've been fulfilled."

"Without my own consent." he pointed out.

"Can you please stop the car?" asked Raquel, out of the blue.

"But.. why? Did I say anything I shouldn't have?"

"Just stop it."

Sergio nodded just once and stopped the car where it was a little less crowded.

"Thank you." Raquel said, placing her hand over Sergio's. "And l am sorry."

Sergio placed his other hand on top of Raquel's hand that was on top of his hand, and said, "And l am sorry that.. we made a pact.. ..And l almost.. gave up."

Raquel smiled at him, and Sergio returned that smile.

"Thank you.. for doing so much.." she said, placing her other hand over his hand.

"Well now I'm out of hands." he chuckled, making Raquel laugh aloud.

"You look strange apologizing. I hope you know that." said Sergio.

Raquel's twinkling eyes were looking at him with such adoration, not even she had noticed that she was making it too obvious. So she asked herself to stop.

The contact between their hands broke and they sat straight again.

"So where are we staying?" asked Raquel.

"MGM. Venetian, Bellagio."

"With just 50 dollars?" asked Raquel, mockingly. "Let us not get too greedy with raised collars. Staying in a motel is not a sin, so let's just settle for our very own. Happy lnn!"

"Never heard of it."

"Of course. You're the rich guy."

"Not anymore."

They gave each other a warm and gentle smile, that conveyed a message. They didn't know what it was, though. But it did convey a message that had a huge meaning to it.

Both of them were happy to be there, together. After all the problems they faced, they were there.

The only thing each one of them prayed for was not to cross their limits in any way. Not to get too comfortable with the other, and not to be too rude.

They promised each other that they would have the time of their life here, and make the most of it in the last few days that they have left. And they will. They will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 80 kudos, the comments and 1k+ hits. never expected to reach that much!  
> and a hug to everyone commenting on my story and encouraging me to continue with it. i appreciate you so much. love to all of you. have a lovely day today. <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so please forgive me if i make any mistakes! i would also love to hear your views. <3


End file.
